Peligro
by Shizudei
Summary: Ella esta en peligro y lo sabe... pero que pasara cuando él llegue a lo profundo de su alma, al fondo de su corazón, lograra salvarla, salvara su vida...y también salvara su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

N/A: ola vuelvo aquí con otro fic …espero que sea de su agrado, que lo lean, me dejen sus opiniones.

Casi se me olvida

DISCLAIMER: los personajes de sailor moon no son míos, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

Sin más los dejo leer.

* * *

 **P** **remoniciones**

Rei Hino cursaba su tercer y último año de preparatoria, habían pasado dos años desde que los three lights y la princesa kakyuu se fueron a kinmoku a reconstruir su planeta. Seguía estudiando en la misma preparatoria.

Ese día había ido a descansar temprano, ya que al día siguiente tenia clases, antes de dormir sintió una sensación extraña, sintió miedo, un profundo miedo que recorrió todo su cuerpo, que vino acompañado de una sensación de angustia que sofocaba su corazón, era un muy mal presentimiento, luego de unos minutos se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir. Esa noche tuvo un sueño que más que sueño parecia una premonicion, como si le advertiera que eso sucederia y no podia evitarlo.

 **Sueño**

 **Rei se encontraba transformada en sailor mars junto a sus amigas ya transformadas, todas ellas la protegian de alguien por algo pero no sabia por que… sin fuerzas cayo rendida en el suelo, pero se puso de pie, una silueta le ataco y sintio una energia atravesaba su cuerpo.**

En ese momento se desperto respirando agitadamente, estaba confundida, se quedo unos minutos o quizas horas y se fue a dormir.

Los dias siguientes transcurrieron relativamente normal, aveces salia con las chicas a una cafeteria a pasar tiempo juntas, hacian alguna que otra broma, ya que este era su ultimo año de preparatoria y luego cada una elegiria su carrera para la universidad y tendrian menos tiempo para pasarla juntas.

Pero cada noche al dormir tenía sueños que parecian premoniciones. Ese dia obtuvo una pieza más de la premonicion para completar el rompecabezas.

 **Sueño**

 **Rei habia sido atacada, una energia atraveso su cuerpo cayo al suelo sintiendo que moria lentamente, todas sus amigas estaban conmocionadas, vio una silueta que corria hacia ella muy preocupada, no pudo ver quien era estaba borroso, esta silueta la tomo en brazos….**

Desperto a mitad de la noche, sentia que algo malo sucederia….

En los proximos dias llego a la conclusion que no era un simple sueño, era una premonicion, y sabía que tarde o temprano sucederia. No les habia comentado nada a las chicas todavia, no queria preocuparlas, pero sabia que cuando se encontrase con michiru ella diria que estaba en peligro ya que al igual que ella tenia esas premoniciones y justo ahí en ese momento todos se enterarian.

No queria preocupar a sus amigas, sabia que ellas tendrian sus problemas y estaban algo agitadas porque tendrian examenes, y si se enterasen se preocuparian por ella y olvidarian sus estudios y examenes.

Luego de unas semanas volvio a tener una premonicion…

 **Sueño**

 **Sintio como si alguien la tomara en brazos y le decia suplicante con angustia y tristeza en su voz**

 **-rei! Rei… no cierres los ojos por favor, debes resistir… te necesitamos, por favor te necesito**

 **No reconocia muy bien quien era el dueño de esa voz, no se escuchaba bien porque habia mucho ruido de explosiones, no pudo reconocer al dueño de la voz, tampoco pudo escuchar lo demas que le decia todo se volvio blanco…. No vio nada más**

Desperto agitada respirando dificultosamente con la respiracion alterada, no logro ver a quien le habia tomado en brazos, tampoco oyo todo lo que le dijo, solo desperto. Esa noche no pudo seguir durmiendo, se quedo despierta toda la noche.

Al dia siguiente fue a clases, a su salon pero en medio de la clase se quedo dormida. No supo como pero se desperto alterada en la hora del receso, luego paso sus siguientes clases normalmente tratando de concentrarse, no lo logro, esas premoniciones rondaban por su cabeza y no podia pensar en nada mas.

Ese dia acordaron con serena, amy, mina y lita ir a la cafeteria donde siempre iban, cuando ya se encontraban ahí todas notaron que rei estaba muy callada, demasiado pensativa, presentian que algo le preocupara, alguna razon debia haber para que rei se estuviese comportando de esa manera

-rei estas bien? – pregunto lita

No hubo respuesta de parte de ella, rei estaba hundida en sus pensamientos

-rei-esta vez dijeron mina y amy

No recibieron ninguna respuesta

-REIII! – dijo gritando finalmente serena

-ah, oh si que me decian chicas –decia rei saliendo de sus pensamientos

Las chicas se asombraron de que rei no gritara a serena porque le habia gritado muy fuerte, siempre rei le decia que iba a romper sus timpanos, pero no dijo nada, eso las extraño mas aun.

-rei te encuentras bien? – preguntaban todas ellas

-si, claro no se preocupen, y ya dieron todas sus pruebas y examenes? – decia rei para cambiar de tema

Luego la charla siguió le comentaron sobre sus pruebas y evaluaciones, pero aunque rei las escuchaba y respondía, su mente seguía pensando sobre las premoniciones que había tenido últimamente.

* * *

Habian terminado de reconstruir kinmoku, estaban felices de que al fin lo lograran por orden de la princesa kakyuu fueron llamos yaten, seiya y taiki

-princesa –dijeron al unisono arrodillandose

-se preguntaran para que los he convocado –decia kakyuu

Ellos solamente asintieron

-bueno queria decirles que he tomado una decisión, he decidido darles un regalo como agradecimiento por todo lo que hicieron por mi, por ayudarme a reconstruir kinmoku ypor haberme protegido y demostrado su lealtad, llegue a la conclusion que lo mejor para ustedes seria que volviesen a ese planeta llamado tierra y quiero que porfavor acepten esta oportunidad de ser felices alla –decia la princesa kakyuu

Al principio se quedaron conmocionados, pero luego de unos minutos reaccionaron

-esta bien princesa –dijeron

-mañana podran partir, mientras tanto pueden ir a descansar o preparar sus cosas –decia kakyuu

Ellos solamente asintieron y se retiraron

Al día siguiente partieron al amanecer despidiéndose de su princesa.

Habían descendido en un parque, después solo decidieron ir a buscar un hotel para descansar, tendrían que prepararse para volver a cantar y cursar su ultimo año de la preparatoria.

Mañana irian a buscar a su manager, y quizas iniciarian otra vez su carrera como los three lights

-creo que mañana ire a visitar a bombom –decia seiya

-estabamos seguros que eso era lo primero que harias –dijeron los dos al unisono

-deberian acompañarme, asi talvez podriamos volver a ver a todas las chicas, despues de un largo tiempo –dijo seiya

Ellos solo asintieron

Mañana seria un largo día, volverían a ver después de dos años a las sailor scouts, se prepararían para retornar su carrera de cantantes y volver a la fama.

* * *

CONTINUARA….

N/A: olaa este es mi primer cap espero que me dejen review, xfaa para saber si les gusto o no… déjenme sus opiniones

También quería decir que aun no me explico como pero los three lights cursaran su ultimo año en la preparatoria... ( debe ser porque son los three lights)

Y respecto a mis lectoras de azares del destino ya actualice el cap 3 hace dos dias (para las que no estan enteradas) y espero que mis lectoras y tambien otras nuevas se animen a leer este primer fic de sailor moon que escribo… espero reviews

Bueno les mando besos

Shizudei fuera…

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

N/A:Vengo a dejar la conti de Peligro, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar...estuve muy ocupada T.T

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Sailor Moon NO me pertenecen, solo este fic es de mi auditoría.

Ahora si, los dejo leer

 **CAPITULO 2**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los hermanos Kou se levantaron temprano como de costumbre, y desayunaron juntos

-Iré a hablar con nuestro representante hoy, Seiya podrías ir a la preparatoria para nuestro ingreso -habló Taiki

-Y ¿por qué no lo hace Yaten? -preguntó Seiya

-No iré yo -dijo Yaten cruzandosé de brazos dispuesto a levantarse de su silla

-Por esa misma razón no se lo encargo a él -dijo Taiki serio

-Estabien, yo iré -aceptó refunfuñando Seiya

-Bueno debo irme, y será mejor que tu también vayas a la preparatoria Seiya-dijo Taiki

-Ya voy, mamá -Dijo Seiya haciendo muecas como niño pequeño

Taiki sólo rodó los ojos por la actitud tan infantil de Seiya

Al irse Taiki y Seiya, Yaten se encaminó a su habitación, entró dispuesto a dormir, pero al no lograrlo y para matar el aburrimiento decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el parque, aunque no le gustasen los parques, era mejor que quedarse en casa sin poder dormir, al menos para pasar el tiempo, se puso una gorra cubriendo parte d su rostro.

* * *

Rei se despertó muy tarde, aprovechando que hoy no tenía clases ya que era sábado, se dio el gusto de dormir un poco más de lo normal, ya que con los muchos deberes que tenía dormía tarde y se levantaba temprano, a parte que debía ayudar en el templo. Amaneció relajada y tranquila, ya que en los últimos dos días no había tenido una de esas premoniciones que la ponían nerviosa y la hacían sentir más estresada de lo que ya estaba.

Se levantó y desayuno algo ligero, pensaba quedarse en el templo, pero decidió ir al parque, para despejar su mente, se vistió con un jean junto a una blusa cuello de barco, se peinó su larga cabellera negra y la dejó suelta, avisó a su abuelo y se dirigió lenta y tranquilamente hacia el parque.

* * *

Yaten llegó al parque, buscando tranquilidad, pero solo se encontró con niños que gritaban y solo hacían escándalo, se encaminó dispuesto a irse, pero algo lo detuvó; observó a una chica de larga cabellera negra, no pudo ver su rostro, estaba a espaldas; ella estaba hablando por telefono, cuando oyó su voz, se le hizo demasiado conocida, solamente vió su figura a lo lejos, al parecer se fue. No recordaba donde habia oído esa voz, pero decidió no tomarle importancia, fue andando por las calles, cuidando que nadie vea su rostro, ya que podían hacer un escándalo si alguna de sus fans lo reconocía, al llegar a casa, Yaten fue a su habitación a componer una canción, era su pasión el componer y cantar canciones, aprovechando que estaba rodeado de silencio y tranquilidad.

* * *

Rei se dirigió a casa de Serena, la había llamado diciendo que vaya a su casa, por que tenía una emergencia. Fue rapidamente pensando que algo malo le había sucedido, al llegar y pasar a la habitación de Serena vió que estaba buscando algo entre mucha ropa desparramada por toda la habitación.

-Serena ¿qué es lo que buscas?

-Rei, ayudamé, no encuentro mi cuaderno de matemáticas

-¿Qué?¿cuaderno de matemáticas? -preguntó incrédula

-si, es que ahí tenía dinero, entre las hojas

A Rei le salió una gota en la cabeza

-Serena tu nunca cambiarás

Luego de resolver el caso de "el cuaderno desaparecido", Rei se encaminó hacia el templo, creyó escuchar que alguien llamaba a su nombre y siguió esa voz, logró ver una sombra, corrió velozmente tratando de alcanzarla, pero no lo logró; la sombra desapareció al doblar por un callejón, se quedó perpleja ya que dicho callejón no tenía salida. Decidió mejor ir al templo, pensó que talves se estaba volviendo paranoica, por el estrés.

Al llegar al templo, empezó a estudiar para el parcial que tenía mañana, mientras disfrutaba de un exquisito té, se frotó las sienes, ultimamente se sentía muy agotada, era como si alguien le estuviese robando las fuerzas y energías; luego de unas horas decidió que era suficiente de estudiar y decidió ir a descansar.

Se pusó su pillama, entró a su adorada cama y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Yaten cuando llegó al hotel en el que estaban hospedados por ahora, vió que sus hermanos estaban esperandolo en el living, sentados en el sofá.

-Yaten el lunes ingresaremos a la preparatoria, Seiya ya arreglo nuestra inscripción y tenemos que ir con nuestro representante a las 5 d la tarde -dijo Taiki

-Estabien -habló el peliplata

-Creo que dentro de dos días al fin veré a bombón -dijo Seiya sonriendo

Sus hermanos sólo lo miraron seriamente, sabían que Seiya estaba perdidamente enamorado de Serena, sentían cierta pena por él, ya que Serena estaba en una relación con ese chico llamado Darien.

Fueron a cenar y cada uno se retiró a su habitación, estaban muy agotados al menos Taiki y Seiya, habían estado algo molestos, Taiki por que su "representante" lo mantuvo esperando más de dos horas diciendole que espere 5 minutos; en cambio a Seiya la directora de la preparatoria lo sacó de sus casillas, y la molesta secretaria que no paraba de coquetearle y guiñarle el ojo. Y Yaten simplemente tuvo un día normal, casi tranquilo.

* * *

N/A: Bueno aquí la conti de Peligro (yay! Al fin logré actualizar) perdón por tardar tanto tiempo, pero ahora trataré de actualizar más rápido

AVISO: Como no tengo tiempo de tocar mi laptop ni mi compu para actualizar, estoy escribiendo desde mi cel, así que aquí no tengo el guión largo (para las conversaciones) y tendré que hacerlo con el otro guión (-) perdonen y espero que me entiendan, cuando me den vacaciones lo haré desde mi compu, pero como estoy muy ocupada ahora, ni modo tendré que escribir desde mi cel. Solo pido que me comprendan

Dejenme sus reviews, para saber sus opiniones

Besos

Bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Hola a todos! Vengo a dejar el cap 3

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen

"Los _recuerdos van en cursiva"_

*pensamientos*

Bueno antes de que se me olvide, un recuento de lo votos:

~SerenaxSeiya: 4 votos

~SerenaxDarien: 4 votos

~AmyxTaiki: 3 votos

~AmyxRichard: 2 votos

~TaikixSetsuna: 2 votos

~MinaxAndrew: 2 votos

~MinaxSeiya: 2 votos

~LitaxAndrew: 2 votos

~LitaxSeiya: 2 votos

Ahi está el recuento de votos, para las/los que no están enterados/as, decidí que las parejas secundarias sean por votación y como prometí en el cap 3 es el recuento de votos, las votaciones estarán abiertas aún, pero cuando publique el capítulo 5, pondré las parejas ganadoras según los votos, (y si hay un empate, usaré un...chan, chan chan-es sorpresa-) saben que pueden votar mediante su review, o mediante PM o sino contactandomé en mis redes sociales.

Ahora si, sin más que decir los dejó leer...

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

-Ya se acerca la hora de nuestra aparición, la era de la guerra y la destrucción, mi imperio renacerá y volveré a mi reinado como debió ser, desde hace bastante tiempo -decía una voz tenebrosa que hablaba desde un rincón en la oscuridad, donde no se podía ver su rostro ni su figura, mientras lanzaba una estruendosa carcajada

-Todo será suyo mi gobernante -decía una voz

-De eso no hay duda mi señor, gran Ares -Decía otra voz

-Exacto todo será mío, ustedes me ayudarán, serán mis ojos y mis oídos ahí afuera, saldré cuando sea el momento indicado, seran mis informantes

Las dos sombras sólo asintieron levemente

-Ahora larguensé, los quiero fuera de mi vista

Las dos sombras solo hicieron una leve reverencia y se fueron, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que su Emperador no los oyerá, empezaron a murmurar entre ellos

-¿Qué se trae con eso de gobernar el planeta de la destrucción y todo eso?

-Mira idiota, te lo explicaré

 ** _Mucho antes del nacimiento de la Princesa de la Luna, en cada planeta existía un gobernante o guardían, uno de esos era Ares quien era el gobernante del planeta Marte, más conocido como el planeta del fuego, el planeta de la guerra y destrucción, Ares guiaba guerra tras guerra, saliendo victorioso, La reina Serenity jamás estuvo de acuerdo con la destrucción que causaba, era mas pacifista y no quería que todo se solucionará con guerras, destrucción y sangre derramada, quería paz, delegó a Ares de su cargo, no solo a él, sino a la mayoría de los gobernantes ya que tenían similares fornas de solucinar las cosas. Enfurecidos acabaron con la vida de los pocos gobernantes que seguían con sus cargos, no conformes con esto marcharon al Milenio de Plata con la intención de asesinar a la reina Serenity y al hijo que llevaba en su vientre, para luego tomar el Milenio de Plata._**

 ** _Al llegar se enfrentaron a los guardias, algunos cayeron, otros siguieron, la reina para evitar que sigan matando a inocentes uso el crystal de plata para sellarlos eternamente, encerrados sin poder liberarse. Al pasar el tiempo nació la princesa lunar y además nacieron las guardianas, que en un futuro serían las nuevas guardianas y princesas de sus respectivos planetas; fueron varios años de paz, hasta los sucesos que causo la reyna Beryl, que con el poder del megaverso, atacaron al reino lunar, justo fue en ese instante se fue haciendo pequeñas grietas en el encierro en el cual permanecian Ares y los demás, para sobrevivir Ares consumió y asesinó a todos los que estaban sellados junto a él._**

 ** _Todos los hechos que se desencadenaron luego fueron el ataque y resurrección de Neherenia, siguiendo con varios más hasta llegar a Galaxia. Con está última se rompió el sello ya que la energía del megaverso y toda la demás energía llena de maldad, pudieron destruir el sello, liberandose así Ares, después de tantos años al fin salió libre, y prometió vengarse de la princesa lunar, hija de quien lo encerró, pero antes debía terminar con la vida de la guardiana y princesa del planeta de Marte, así tendría el control total del planeta de la guerra y destrucción, para consumar su venganza._**

 _-Oh! Vaya, Será divertido todo esto -decía sombriamente la voz que recién se enteraba de las razones de la venganza de Ares_

 _-Le dijiste tu informe a Ares, cuando te mandó a seguir a la actual princesa de Marte -dijo ignorando su anterior comentario_

 _-Si lo hice, esa guardiana, sintió mi presencia y me siguió, no me vió, sólo notó mi sombra_

 _-Es débil, losé, es una humana y los humanos son tan sentimentales, los sentimientos los hacen débiles y por eso son seres inferiores_

 _-Es verdad_

 _Siguieron caminando lentamente, hasta perderse sus figuras en alguno de los pasillos._

* * *

Rei se levantó temprano, se duchó, desayuno unos hotcakes, luego se dirigió a barrer el templo; al salir sintió la suave brisa mañanera en su rostro, sintió una leve corriente de aire, fría que hizo mover su larga cabellera, sintió un escalofrio que recorrió por toda su espalda, los pelos se le pusieron de punta, desde hace unos días atrás, sentía como si alguien la estuviese observando; pero cuando volteaba a ver, no había nada, siguió en su labor sin tomarle mayor atención a esa sensación bastante extraña; sin darse cuenta que unos ojos la observaban no muy lejos de ella.

* * *

-Tengo un mal presentimiento -decía Michiru logrando llamar la atención de las demás outhers

-¿A que te refieres con eso? -Dijo Haruka

-Yo también lo siento, quizás un nuevo enemigo -comentó Hotaru con los brazos cruzados

-Hay una irregularidad, algo extraño está pasando en las puertas del tiempo -dijo Setsuna - también note que la luz del planeta Marte está cambiada, diferente; cada vez está más opaca, es como si estuviera...

-Perdiendo su brillo -completo la frase Michiru

-Está en peligro, algo malo va a suceder -comentó Hotaru

-Eso sólo significa una cosa, un enemigo nuevo que enfrentar -decía seriamente Haruka

-Debemos estar preparadas para lo que venga-dijo Michiru

Las demás solamente asintieron, después de esa pequeña "charla" que tuvieron, en la habitación sólo gobernó un silencio sepulcral, todas callaron, no hacia falta más palabras, las miradas que se dirigian bastaban, cada una sabia que una próxima batalla estaba cerca de empezar.

Desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia había transcurrido casi un año, había sido un breve tiempo de paz y tranquilidad para las Sailors Scouts, pero lastimosamente las batallas y peleas seguían.

* * *

-¡REIII!

-¿Rei donde estás?

-Uhm -Rei salió rapidamente del templo al escuchar que alguien la llamaba

-Hola Rei! -dijeron todas al unísono

-¡Chicas! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Tan pronto llegamos y ya nos estás echando -dijo mina

-Jaja no es eso, sólo que no me esperaba su visita

-sólo pasabamos por aquí y se nos ocurrió venir

-¿A donde iban?

-A los videojuegos de Andew -respondió Lita

-¿Amy? ¿Tu vas a ir a los videojuegos?-Preguntó extrañada Rei

-Insistieron demasiado, yo queria quedarme a estudiar para un examen que tengo mañana

-Vaya...

-Amy, no estudies mucho, te vas a volver un zombie come libros -dijo Serena imaginandosé a Amy convertida en zombie

Todas la miraron con la extrañeza reflejada en sus rostros y un gran signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas

-¡Hay Serena! Pero que cosas dices -dijo Amy con una gota en su cabeza

-¿No quieres acompañarnos? -preguntó Lita

-Anda, vamos -decía Serena

-Estabien, vamos; esperenme unos minutos y nos vamos -dijo Rei encaminandosé al interior del templo

Luego de esperar unos minutos a Rei, se encaminaron a los videojuegos, en el camino iban riendo sobre algún comentario gracioso que hacían entre ellas, al llegar se encontraron con Andrew.

-Hola chicas -dijo Andrew sonriendo amablemente

-Hola Andrew -saludaron todas al unísono, sólo que Lita y Mina tenían un leve sonrojo, ya que eran bastante enamoradizas

-¡Ajá! Las descubrí, con que Andrew -les dijo Serena una vez que Andrew se fue

-ustedes dos nunca cambian -dijo Amy señalando a Lita y a mina

-No tiene nada de malo enamorarse -dedecía lita con los ojos soñadores

-Estoy de acuerdo -decía mina con estrellitas en los ojos

Rei sólo veía divertida la escena, luego se dirigieron a jugar, en lo cual obviamente Amy como siempre tenía la mejor puntuación, en cambio Mina, Serena y Lita siempre perdían; Rei sólo se limitó a ver y no jugar. Aveces dirigía su mirada hacia la calle, en una de esas vió a una persona que usaba una gorra, con una cabellera plateada, no pudó ver su rostro, pero le pareció familiar.

* * *

Yaten se dirigía al hotel donde se hospedaban por el momento, había salido junto a sus hermanos temprano, ya que debían hablar con su representante, para acordar cuando darían a conocer que los Three Lights habían vuelto, además de grabar su nuevo álbum, por ahora debía permanecer con una gorra que cubriese parte de su rostro.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno aquí está el cap 3, como ven estoy tratando de actualizar un poco más seguido, y trate de hacer este cap un poquito más largo, ya que el anterior cap estaba muy cortito.

No se olviden de votar si no votaron aún.

No olviden dejarme un review, para saber sus opiniones, y para saber si les gustó el cap, o si les está gustando como esta girando la trama del fic, todo eso más sus opiniones, dejenmelo saber en los reviews, acepto sugerencias, opiniones, tomatazos y demás.

Pd: Perdonen que use este guión (-) para las conversaciones, y no use el guión largo como debe ser, pero ya explique en el cap anterior

Bueno sin más, me despido; que tengan un lindo día, abrazos y besos

Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, he aquí el cap 4.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Sailor moon no me pertenecen.

 _Los recuerdos van en cursiva_

*pensamientos*

 **RECUENTO DE VOTOS PARA LAS PAREJAS SECUNDARIAS:**

~SerenaxDarien: 7votos

~SerenaxSeiya: 4 votos

~AmyxRichard: 4votos

~AmyxTaiki: 4 votos

~SetsunaxTaiki: 4 votos

~LitaxSeiya: 2 votos

~LitaxAndrew: 3 votos

~LitaxTaiki: 1voto

~MinaxSeiya: 5 votos

~MinaxAndrew: 2 votos

Al próximo cap ya oficializó las parejas secundarias ganadoras por votos.

Ahora sí, sin más los dejo leer...

* * *

 **CAPITULO IV**

El domingo pasó relativamente normal a excepción que Rei despertó con dolor de cabeza, tomó un mate para aliviar el dolor que sentía, caminaba tratando de relajarse pero el dolor persistía, se sentó en una silla bebiendo mate, decidió ir a la farmacia en la tarde; cuando al fin luego de una larga espera para que le atendiesen, al parecer hoy todos habían decidido enfermar, compro las dichosas pastillas y se fue rápidamente al templo, tan pronto llego bebió agua y tomó las pastillas, se frotó las sienes esperando que las pastillas hagan efecto pronto. Se puso a pensar sobre lo que mina les había dicho en la mañana.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _-Necesito que todas vengan, tengo algo muy importante que informarles -hablo mina a traves de su intercomunicador -Nos vemos en la cafetería en una hora_

 _Al llegar todas a dicho lugar eligieron una mesa y fueron juntas a sentarse_

 _-Y bien que es lo importante que tienes que decirnos -pregunto Lita curiosa_

 _-Esto les va a sorprender, los Three Lights han vuelto -dijo emocionada Mina_

 _-¿Qué? -Lita quedó sorprendida_

 _-Enserio -pregunto dudosa Amy_

 _-¡Que bien! Seiya, Taiki y Yaten volvieron -dijo emocionada Serena_

 _Rei se mantuvo muda con clara expresión de sorpresa en su rostro._

 _-¿Y como sabes que volvieron? -Lita hablo después de salir de su asombro_

 _-Fácil, en la televisión avisaron, transmitieron sobre la vuelta de estos, además que vi el comercial que grabaron -Respondio Mina con simpleza como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo_

 _-Seiya, Taiki y Yaten. .._

 _-SII! Que emoción, no creen que es genial que hayan vuelto -hablaba Mina emocionada mientras se imaginaba que ellos la recibían MUY cariñosamente_

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Suspira cansada, definitivamente hoy era un pésimo día para ella, esas estúpidas pastillas no hacían efecto rápido, además después de lo que les informó mina, fue una gran sorpresa, de todo lo que se le ocurría que mina podía decirles, jamás imagino que les daría esa noticia; no tuvo una amistad muy cercana con ellos, con Seiya al igual que Taiki llevaban una amistad pero no de mucha confianza como si fuesen los mejores amigos o algo por el estilo, con Yaten el trato era bastante diferente, no se dirigían muchas palabras, claro antes fue su "fan" ...claro, pero esa época de fangirleo ya había terminado, de hecho no entendía como fue que mina seguía emocionada esperando a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, en especial a este último, sonríe al recordar como en una ocasión en la cual mina hizo planes para que se extiendan rumores de una relación sentimental amorosa con alguno de los tres hermanos.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _-Se expandieron rumores de mina y Seiya -hablaba lita_

 _-¿Qué? -preguntaron todas sorprendidas_

 _-También esta la foto en la cual mina le esta dando de comer a Yaten_

 _-¿Qué mina que? ¡como que mina le estaba dando de comer a MI Yaten -exclamo exaltada Rei_

 _-Pues hay una foto en la que está con Taiki en la biblioteca_

 _-¿Pero que le pasa?-se pone de pie Amy exaltada, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se sienta avergonzada con un feroz sonrojo en el rostro_

 _-Hola chicas -hablaba mina que iba llegando_

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente oyó unos pasos que se dirigían a ella, giró y se quedó sorprendida al ver quien era, o mejor dicho al ver quienes eran.

-Vaya... no me esperaba su visita

-No venimos con motivos de visita -hablo Haruka

-Supongo que ya lo notaste no -preguntó Michiru

Rei se quedó paralizada, ya suponía que ellas debían saber algo, pero no se imagino que vinieran tan rápido a buscarla.

-Si, lo supiste mediante tu espejo -dirigiéndose a Michiru

-No es sólo eso -acotó la mas pequeña

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres? -dijo Rei mientras miraba expectante a hotaru

-Hay una irregularidad en las puertas del tiempo -habló Setsuna mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Ya lo saben -preguntó curiosa Haruka, refiriéndose a las demás Inners

-No, aún no se los he dicho -negó la pelinegra

-Entiendo -habló la rubia mientras asentía

-Llegará un momento en que tendrás que hacérselo saber -dijo Hotaru

-Aunque nosotras preferimos que no intervengan -habló Michiru que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y cruzada de brazos

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, pero creo que tu eres la más involucrada en esto -dijo Setsuna

-Ya hablaremos de eso, nosotras nos vamos, tenemos asuntos que resolver

Las outhers dieron vuelta y listas para irse, empezaron a caminar

-Prepárate, una batalla se avecina -habló Haruka deteniendo su caminar mirándola sobre el hombro, dicho esto siguió con su camino junto a las demás outhers

Rei vió sus figuras a lo lejos perderse, mientras el sol ya se ocultaba, y la noche se avecinaba; Rei se dirigió a su habitación sin saber que hacer, no quería aumentar preocupaciones a sus amigas, suficiente ellas tenían para que vaya ella y les diga. Además que les diría, les diría: hola chicas, una batalla se avecina, tendremos que luchar; no, no podía decirles eso, no sabía que hacer y ahora aún peor no podría decirles, ya que con la llegada de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten estarían ocupadaa en su bienvenida, además aún no quería arrebatarles esa paz de la cual por ahora ellas gozaban, paz que ella lastimosamente no podía sentir, se frotó las sienes, con la intención de calmarse, suspira apesadumbrada sin saber que hacer.

Esa noche no pudó pegar ojo, se quedó mirando al techo de su habitación, meditando lo sucedido, últimamente pocas veces lograba dormir, tenía insomnio por las noches, además que temía tener pesadillas...esas pesadillas que eran premoniciones, le aterraba escuchar los gritos, llanto de las personas aterradas, sangre por todos lados, caos, destrucción, muerte, a sus amigas heridas, el temor de ver todo eso en sus sueños no la dejaba dormir tranquilamente, sus ojeras aún no eran muy notorias.

Al amanecer, como todos los días, se levantó, se duchó, se vistió con su habitual uniforme, no desayuno nada y se fue caminando lentamente, aún era muy temprano como para ir a la preparatoria, así que decidió caminar sin un rumbo fijo, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando, pero al parecer fue un largo tiempo, cuando miró la hora en su celular, se aterró al saber que faltaban cinco minutos para la entrada; corrió lo mas rápido que podía, de hecho estaba muy lejos de la preparatoria, disminuyo un poco la velocidad debido a el cansancio y la falta de aliento, tan pronto lo recuperó echó a correr otra vez, al pasar por la preparatoria Senju (preparatoria en la cual cursan sus amigas) vió a varias chicas alrededor de un auto en el cual pudo observar a los tres chicos que causaban tanto furor entre esas chicas, los reconoció al instante, eran Seiya, Taiki y Yaten. No supo que sucedió, pero al estar pasando justamente al frente de ellos, dirigío su vista hacia la de los muchachos; al hacerlo se encontró con la fría mirada de Yaten, éste al verla la reconoció inmediatamente, fueron segundos, pero parecieron mucho más largos, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Rei, junto a esa sensación de angustia que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que tenía premoniciones, algo apretó en su corazón, la angustia, temor de los hechos que se avecinaban, era otro de esos malos presagios. Siguió su camino sin detenerse ni mirar atrás; unas cuadras más adelante se encontró con Lita y Serena, quienes corrían apresuradas, al verla sólo la saludaron y siguieron su camino; al llegar Rei a la preparatoria recibió una regañada por parte de una hermana y no entró a clases, se quedó parada en el pasillo esperando el receso para poder ingresar, se quedó pensando no pudiendo sacarse de la mente la mirada de Yaten, no es como si se hubiera enamorado, sólo que su presencia le hacia bastante familiar, esa mirada la vió antes, no estaba segura pero en una de sus premoniciones veía borrosamente la mirada de alguien, al cruzar la mirada con Yaten, sintió extrañas sensaciones.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola...bueno espero que les haya gustado

Creo que esté capítulo me quedó un poquito más largo n.n

Quería hacer unas aclaraciones:

-En el segundo Flashback, eso paso en el anime, nose si lo recuerdan: cuando mina finge que algo le entró en el ojo y Seiya se acerca, luego cuando le da de comer a Yaten y cuando está junto a Taiki, sacan unas fotos y no recordaba perfectamente las reacciones de Lita, Amy y Rei, cuando se enteraron de esto, pero creo que algo así son sus diálogos en ese capítulo del anime.

-No recuerdo muy bien el nombre de la preparatoria en la cual estudian las Inners (menos Rei) pero creo que es Senju, si alguien se acuerda, por fa me lo avisa en los reviews (es que quiero estar segura)

Bueno eso es todo, perdón por tardar en actualizar (exactamente luego de un mes actualice)

Si todavía no votaron, no se olviden de dejarme sus votos ya sea en los reviews, pm, o mis redes sociales.

Bueno creo que eso es todo... Quiero agradecer infinitamente a los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic...gracias por sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Como ya saben, espero sus reviews, opiniones, tomatazos y demás.

Les mando abrazos y besos

Bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** Holaa! Aquí está el cap 5 :D

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 _Los recuerdos van en cursiva_

*pensamientos*

Como bien mencione y avise en capítulos anteriores, en este cap se cierran las votaciones y tengan aquí las parejas secundarias ganadoras:

 **PAREJAS SECUNDARIAS GANADORAS:**

~SerenaxDarien: 10 votos

~MinaxSeiya: 7 votos

~LitaxAndrew: 5 votos

 **Hubo un empate:**

RichardxAmy: 5 votos

TaikixAmy: 5 votos

TaikixSetsuna: 5 votos

Bueno, como hay un empate, pensé en echarlo a la moneda jaja xd, pero no seria muy justo, aunque ya lo estaba haciendo. Jojo soy malvada!. Pero bueno, lo que haré con estás parejas es un cuadrado amoroso (bueno nose exactamente si exista el cuadrado amoroso, pero igual ...supongo :D) Si les gusta la idea, agradezcan a Aliana12_chica10: ella fue quien lo sugirió en caso de que exista un empate.

Ahora si...sin más los dejó leer.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V**

Lunes por la mañana Seiya, Taiki y Yaten levantaron temprano, pués debian asistir a la preparatoria, al subir al coche; sabían lo que les deparaba al llegar a la preparatoria Senju, muchas de sus fans ya sabían de su vuelta y obviamente estarían esperándolos en la entrada. Cuando llegaron se hallaron con lo que ya venían venir, las fans como locas, emocionadas gritando sus nombres, meditaron unos segundos antes de bajar y preparandosé así para la horda de fans. Primero bajo Seiya mientras las mujeres gritaban a su alrededor, luego bajo Taiki, seguido de Yaten quien estaba fastidiado por el escándalo que hacian las mujeres.

Yaten desvío la vista al frente, y se encontró con la mirada de una chica que caminaba velozmente, tardó unos segundos en reconocerla, era aquella sacerdotisa, de larga cabellera negra, con una mirada profunda, era una sailor scout, Era Rei, Sailor Mars. Vió como ella desvío la mirada hacia adelante sin voltear atrás; observo su figura perderse a lo lejos.

-Yaten ¿Que sucede? ¿A quien observas? - Seiya fijó su mirada intentando ver lo que miraba el peliplata

Yaten no respondió nada, solamente se encaminó hacia el interior de la preparatoria seguido de Seiya y Taiki, al encontrar el aula que los designaron. Entraron con el permiso del profesor

-Bueno alumnos les quiero presentar a los nuevos estudiantes, quizás muchos ya los conozcan -hablaba mientras dejaba pasar a los tres -Tomen asiento

-Ven aqui Seiya -varias gritaban emocionadas

-¡Yaten! Ven aquí hay un asiento -Exclamo mina sonriendo señalando el lugar junto a ella

-Taiki, ven con nosotras -dijeron algunas chicas

-Silencio, no hagan escándalo -hablaba molesto el profesor- Señor Taiki tome asiento junto a la señorita Mizuno, Señor Seiya tome asiento junto a Yaten en la banca vacía

Los tres hermanos obedecieron sin objetar, continuaron las clase, hasta que fue interrumpida por un leve golpe en la puerta. El profesor fue a abrir, eencontrándose con dos personas

-Señorita Kino, señorita Tsukino llegan muy tarde, esperen en el pasillo -las dos señaladas sólo agacharon la cabeza apenadas, dando la vuelta dirigiéndose al pasillo.

Cuando mencionó esos apellidos, Seiya levantó la cabeza en busca de Usagi, no la logró ver ya que el profesor cerró la puerta: las clases pasaron normalmente, sin más interrupciones, a Seiya le parecieron eterno los minutos, al llegar el receso entraron Usagi y Lita, que junto a Mina y Amy se acercaron a los three lights.

-¡Seiya, Taiki, Yaten! Volvieron -Usagi estaba totalmente emocionada y feliz por el regreso de éstos

-Los extrañamos -dijeron Lita y Amy sonriendoles

-Sii! -exclamo mina que se acercaba a Yaten, quien solo rodaba los ojos, mina se enganchó del brazo de Yaten sonriente

-Nosotros también las extrañamos -habló amablemente Taiki, notando el claro sonrojo en Amy

-¡Bombón! -Seiya decía con cierta emoción y felicidad al ver a Serena.

Se quedaron conversando unos minutos para después salir del salón, conversando y riendo por las ocurrencias de mina.

* * *

Rei regresaba a su casa, totalmente cansada ya que había tenido un día agotador, sentía otra vez esa sensación como si alguien la estuviese observando, miró al frente, al lado contrario de la calle, y su mirada se cruzó con una mirada azulina, era un chico, de tez blanca, tenía los ojos celestes, cabello de color azul oscuro, vestía totalmente de negro, no era muy alto, esté al verla sólo sonrió de una forma un poco siniestra; para luego dar la vuelta y perderse en un callejón.

Rei se quedó atónita, esa sonrisa siniestra y la mirada que le dedico, hicieron que los pelos se le pusieran de punta, era la misma sensación que tenía cuando notaba esa mirada que sólo le causaba miedo y nerviosismo, fruncio el ceño al ver que ese chico misterioso ya no estaba ahí. Seguía en sus cavilaciones mentales, cuando oyó los pasos de alguien acercándose; pudo observar que sólo era una niña junto a su madre, no tomo mas atención y retomó su caminar hacia el templo a paso lento.

Al llegar bebió té, era lo único que lograba calmarla, hizo los deberes de la preparatoria, se encaminó a su habitación al terminarlos, se dispuso a dormir con la esperanza de lograrlo pero sin tener esas premoniciones que más bien eran pesadillas horribles, lastimosamente la suerte no estuvo de su lado esa noche.

 **Sueño**

Todo a su alrededor estaba en llamas que se extendían por todas partes, devorando todo a su alrededor, no podía moverse, todo su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado sin dar señal alguna de movimiento, no podía gritar ni hablar, cada vez el fuego estaba mucho más cerca de ella, sino hacia algo moriría, pero que podría hacer, vió con terror a una silueta a lo lejos que sonreía maliciosamente, para luego darse vuelta y alejarse, estaba perdida, este era su fin; cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. Cuando los abrió se encontro en otro lugar, totalmente oscuro, sin nada a su alrededor; escucho que alguien llamaba su nombre mientras corría hacia ella, no pudo distinguir quien era, sólo notó que mientras esa persona más corría hacia ella, más se alejaba, estaba mucho más distante. Se quedó sola en el silencio, mientras todo a su alrededor era negro envolviendola en las penumbras, oyó un gritó aterrador, que la asustó e hizo que la angustia y el miedo la dominaran.

 **Fin del sueño**

Despertó agitada y totalmente asustada, se sentó y respiró hondo para calmarse, su respiración era entrecortada, se limpió la cara por las gotas de sudor, volvió a recostarse, miraba al techo de la habitación, cerró los párpados que se le hacían pesados, no tuvo ninguna pesadilla más, logrando así entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente muy temprano Lita, Mina, Amy y Serena estaban en la entrada del templo Hikawa, Rei fue inmediatamente a atender, ya que si Serena estaba despierta desde tan temprano debía ser algo importante.

-¿Qué sucede? -Rei miraba espectante a todas en espera de una respuesta

-Bueno...etto.. -Serena jugaba con sus dedos como muestra de nerviosismo

-Queriamos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para Seiya, Taiki y Yaten -hablaba mina mientras reía

-Y se nos ocurrió si podíamos hacerla en el templo -dijo Lita

-¿Qué? -levantó una ceja mientras las miraba entre confusa y dudosa

-¡Por favor Rei! ¿Si? -rogaban sus amigas al unísono

Rei lo medito unos segundos, estaba dispuesta a negarse, pero sus amigas siguieron persistiendoen su petición, hasta que no tuvo otra opción más que ceder.

-Y ¿cuando será? -pregunto Rei

-Mañana -estaban contentas de que Rei cedió

-Anda Rei ve a alistarte, ven con nosotras de paso -decía Lita

-¡Oh! Bien, esperénme un momento -Rei entró al templo rápidamente

Se duchó rápidamente, vistió su uniforme y peino su larga cabellera y cuando termino alistó su mochila, salió rápidamente mientras se dirigía al encuentro con sus amigas. Estaba dispuesta a decirles sobre las premoniciones que había tenido últimamente; cuando se disponía hablar fue interrumpida.

-Saben chicas -habló Serena de repente -Me alegra que las batallas hayan terminado

-Si a nosotras también - dijeron Lita y mina

-Sólo esperemos que no se desaten más batallas - Amy estaba pensativa

Rei quedó muda, se sintió arrepentida y casi culpable cuando iba a decirles la verdad, no se animó a hablar sobre el tema, no aún con ellas, ssólo rogaba mentalmente que las Outhers no dijeran nada sobre el tema.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegó el momento en que tuvieron que tomar rumbos distintos, Rei hacia la preparatoria católica en la cual iba y sus amigas en la preparatoria Senju.

* * *

En la tarde Seiya salió decidido en busca de Usagi, cuando ya estaba a unos metros de la puerta de su casa, la vió salir abrazada juntó a ese chico llamado darien, al parecer no notaron su presencia pués emprendieron su caminar, Seiya decidió seguirlos de cerca; pero conforme avanzaban fueron llegando a un parque en el cual había hermosos rosales y bancas, tomaron asiento juntos; donde empezaron a conversar.

-Darien no sabes cuánto te amo -dijo dulcemente mientras se abrazaba a darien

-Yo también te amo, no me imagino la vida sin ti -la apegó más a su cuerpo, mientras la besaba dulcemente a lo cual Usagi correspondía

-Nadie ni nada nunca nos podrá separar -hablo Usagi al recuperar ep aliento después de tan largo beso

Eso basto para Seiya, no quizo continuar en ese lugar; sentía como si le hubiesen atravesado más de mil espadas en el pecho, se alejo rápidamente, nunca imagino que el amor doliera tanto, se sentía impotente, melancolía y una inmensa tristeza se apoderaba de su corazón, sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, se repetía tonto una y otra vez, al estar esos dos años que estuvo en Kinmoku, imaginando una historia de amor junto a Usagi cuando volviesen. Pero para su desgracia no fue así, no podía soportar que lo que vió fue real, todo se derrumbó dentro de él; camino sin un rumbo fijo, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos, a pesar de que en varias ocasiones sus hermanos le habían repetido una y otra vez que olvide a Usagi, a esa mujer de la cual se había enamorado perdidamente, esa mujer que había robado su corazón y la que ahora estaba feliz junto a otro hombre al que ella amaba.

En el camino vió un bar al cual entró sin dudar, se ahogó en alcohol durante varias horas, buscaba olvidar las penas y el dolor que le causaba el no ser correspondido su amor por Usagi, cada recuerdo con Usagi, azotó violentamente su corazón, causándole tristeza, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo bebiendo, pero se levantó cancelo la cuenta y se llevo unas cuántas cervezas, y demás bebidas; el caminar se le hacia dificultoso, casi no podía mantenerse de pie, mientras caminaba tambaleante tropezó y cayó al suelo golpeándose el rostro, no pudo más dejo caer las lágrimas que resbalaban calientes por sus mejillas se levantó, y se dispuso a caminar; al doblar por la esquina chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo.

-¿Seiya? -preguntó la persona con quien chocó

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lamento dejarlos con la intriga, es que no sabia donde cortar el cap.

Por favor no me maten por hacer sufrir a Seiya, yo también sufrí al escribirlo T.T

Quiero agradecer a todos los lindos lectores que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic, sus reviews me dan ánimo para continuar.

Estoy tratando de actualizar más seguido, yay! Actualice luego de una semana, espero que les haya gustado y como saben déjenme sus reviews, opiniones y tomatazos, se acepta todo n.n

Por cierto, respondo reviews mediante mensaje privado para quienes tienen cuenta, y los que no tienen, los respondo aquí al terminar el cap

Ahora sí a responder reviews:

 **yssareyes48: Muchas gracias por el review, si tu voto ya está anotado, saludos**.

 **Mars: Agradezco tu review, y muchas gracias ...me encanta que mi fic te fascine, eso vale mucho para mí, si Rei también es mi sailor favorita, y la verdad me gusta la pareja que hace con Yaten, Saludos**

Creo que esos son...en fin...a las que tienen cuenta les enviaré un mensaje y de paso les avisaré cuando actualice y/o suba un capitulo.

Quiero que me disculpen si hay fallas ortografícas, es que se me pasan aveces.

Sin nada más que decir.

Nos vemos a la próxima.

Saludos

Bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** Hola ¿que tal? Vengo a dejar el capítulo 6 :D

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me ppertenecen

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 _Los recuerdos van en cursiva_

*pensamientos*

Quiero agradecer a una gran escritora y gran amiga mía que me brinda mucha ayuda...ella es Naiara Tomohisa :D , le agradezco toda la gran ayuda que me da...en especial en cuánto refiere a una pareja secundaria: al minaxseiya.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

Mina se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama, mirando al vacío sin evitar sentir tristeza, artemis la miraba angustiado, no sabía lo que le sucedía; tan sólo se puso diferente desde que recibió esa llamada, le angustiaba y preocupaba mina, pocas eran las ocasiones en la que la alegre y campante personalidad de mina era reemplazada por aquella que guardaba silencio, estando distraída y guardando silencio evitando a toda costa hablar de lo que le afectaba y le ponía en ese estado de ánimo.

-Mina estas bien -hablo preocupado artemis

-¡Oh! ¿Que? ¡Lo siento artemis no te escuche, que me decías! -su voz se notaba muy distante y distraída

-Estas bien mina -preguntó una vez más artemis

-Si, descuida artemis estoy bien

-Pero mina... -antes de acabar la oración fue interrumpido por mina

-Voy a salir un momento, volveré más tarde -dijo mientras tomaba un suéter y se lo ponía, estando así dispuesta a salir -Nos vemos, ya regreso

Artemis no dijo nada más, tampoco pudo, mina ya había cerrado la puerta; estaba preocupado por el estado de ánimo de Mina, quizo seguirla pero sabía muy bien que mina en estos casos deseaba estar sola.

* * *

Mina caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, deseaba estar sola, sintió el viento frío chocar en su piel, se abrazo a si misma buscando entrar en calor, el clima estaba muy frío, siguió caminando sin darle importancia lo demás, al cruzar por una calle con mucha iluminación pudo vislumbrar a una pareja de enamorados, que a pesar del cruel frío caminaban juntos abrazandose mutuamente, jugaban y reían entre ellos, se demostraban el amor que sentían; no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se apoderen de sus ojos amenazando con salir, al recordar la razón por la cual estaba con ese ánimo.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _-Hola -contestó mina el teléfono tan pronto lo escucho sonar_

 _-Hola mina -hablo la voz de una mujer_

 _Mina reconoció la voz al instante, era la voz de su antes amiga y actual novia de armand, ella se había enterado de que estaba viva ya que las sailor Scouts ya eran muy conocidas, no la había visto desde que huyó al enterarse de la relación que mantenían armand y su amiga_

 _-Ha pasado tiempo -hablo mina con cierto resentimiento_

 _-Mina quiero ser directa, por la amistad que un día tuvimos_

 _-Bueno, que es lo que quieres_

 _-Te quiero invitar a mi boda, ya están listos todos los preparativos; armand y yo nos casamos dentro de dos semanas_

 _Eso cayó como un valde de agua fría para mina, nunca se espero esa noticia, quedó en un profundo shock sin poder creerlo, ya no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía._

 _-Mina me escuchas, bueno y.. -fue interrumpida por mina_

 _-Estabien -mina colgó el teléfono antes de que la voz del otro lado pudiera decir algo_

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Apretó la mandíbula, cerrando los ojos dejando caer esas lágrimas, tapando su rostro con sus manos; corrió sin fijarse a donde iba hasta que al doblar la esquina chocó con alguien, al levantarse estaba dispuesta a pedir disculpas e irse corriendo a un lugar donde nadie pudiera ver las lágrimas que dejaba caer.

Al levantar la mirada se quedó petrificada al ver quien estaba delante de ella aún en el suelo, era Seiya que apestaba a alcohol, con una bolsa en la cual supuso estarían más botellas de alcohol, la imagen delante de ella era denigrante, Seiya estaba en el suelo, con un olor horrible a alcohol, todas sus ropas manchadas de suciedad y tierra, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, parecía que apenas podía estar consciente de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor.

-¿Seiya? -Llamó dudosa no creyendo lo que sus ojos le mostraban

El aludido sólo levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos llorosos de mina, aún con la vista borrosa por los efectos del alcohol la reconoció, al principio se sorprendió de verla y también se quedó sorprendido de los ojos rojos y llorosos que denotaban que mina había estado llorando

-Mina -hablo en un susurro

-¿Pero que paso? -hablo alarmada mientras ayudaba a Seiya a levantarse y ponerse de pie lo cual le resultó bastante difícil ya que éste apenas podía pararse

Dio gracias a Kami mentalmente porque a unos metros de ahí, había un parque en el cual habían bancas; y ella en el estado que estaba Seiya no podría sostener mucho tiempo su peso y caería al suelo, lo llevó como pudo hasta las bancas con la ayuda de Seiya quien aún podía caminar aunque algo tambaleante. Al llegar lo sentó en una banca, dispuesta a llamar a sus hermanos para que lo llevasen a casa, pero Seiya sabía sus intenciones y la detuvo agarrando suavemente su muñeca en la cual tenía el teléfono listo para marcar.

-No lo hagas -dijo negando levemente con la cabeza

-Pero...

-No lo hagas por favor -dijo mientras le arrebataba suavemente el teléfono de sus manos y lo guardaba él en su bolsillo derecho, soltando su muñeca

-No te puedo dejar aquí sólo y en ese estado

-Quédate, no te vayas

Mina abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante tal confesión, no sabía con exactitud si Seiya decía eso por los efectos del alcohol. Medito unos segundos, no podía dejarlo sólo y peor con alcohol elevado en ese estado de embriaguez.

-Estabien -dijo tomando asiento junto a él, después de todo no tenía otra cosa que hacer o sí

Seiya sonrió y asintió mientras sacaba una botella de la bolsa que llevaba, estaba dispuesto a seguir emborrachandosé, mina lo miró sin saber que hacer

-Seiya deja eso -hablo luego de unos segundos

-No puedo -contestó mientras llevaba la botella a su boca dando un gran trago

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -preguntó sorprendida la rubia

-Usagi -dijo simplemente con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

-¿Que sucede?

Seiya guardó unos minutos silencio, los cuales le parecieron eternos a la rubia; luego bebió el último sorbo de la botella, para después arrojarla al suelo; le contó todo lo sucedido, Mina sólo se limitó a escucharlo en silencio dejando que desahogué sus penas.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien -intentaba calmarlo la rubia

-No, no está bien -Seiya se cubría su rostro con sus manos negando lo que dijo la rubia

-Todo estará bien, ya lo verás, talves Usagi no está destinada para ti, pero ten por seguro que encontrarás a alguien que te ame, que de brinde paz y calma a tu corazón -decía dulcemente la rubia, tratando de tranquilizar al pelinegro

Estuvieron varios minutos, Mina tratando de calmarlo y Seiya negándose a todo lo que decía, pero éste sentía que cuando la rubia le hablaba le producía calma, con su sola presencia le traía paz. Había algo que le incomodaba desde que la vió, dudoso de preguntarle o no; al final se decidió que si lo haría

-Mina -dijo dudoso

-Dime -respondió ella

-¿Por qué estabas llorando cuando nos encontramos? -preguntó mientras abría una botella más

Mina se quedó en silencio bajando la mirada, nunca acostumbraba a contarles a los demás sus problemas y menos mostrarse débil, pero algo en su interior pedía a gritos que le contase, que está vez pidiese ayuda, que no se encerrase al mundo, dejando por está vez su orgullo, sólo por está vez abandonar la desconfianza.

Seiya estaba dispuesto a retirar la pregunta al notar como se puso la rubia y disculparse por su intromisión, pero antes de que pudiese hablar mina tomó la palabra y empezó a contarle todo desde el principio.

Al terminar de contarle todo, el rostro de mina estaba bañado en lágrimas, mostrando lo débil que podía ser, tomo una de las botellas de la bolsa y la bebió sin parar, con la esperanza de olvidar todo lo que la lastimaba, al darse cuenta de que una parte de ella aún quería a armand y apreciaba a la que fue su amiga en el pasado, los recuerdos atacaron su mente, el resentimiento y la amargura causaron que aún más dolor golpeará fuertemente su corazón; Seiya se arrepintió de preguntarle, se maldijo una y otra vez.

Mina intentó calmarse y Seiya no dudó en ayudarla como ella hizo con él

-Tranquila, después de todo ya llegará la persona indicada para ti y te sabrá amar ¿no es cierto? -dijo con voz suave

-Si, es cierto -la rubia sonrió recordando las palabras que le dijo a Seiya antes, agradeciendo mentalmente a esté

Mina abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al darse cuenta que ya debía ser muy tarde, aún con el alcohol en la sangre se pusó inmediatamente de pie, provocándole esta acción un fuerte mareo; Seiya reaccionó rápidamente aunque estando casi totalmente ebrio, se levantó y la sostuvo de la cintura, sólo recibió una mirada de agradecimiento de parte de la rubia, Seiya no quería soltar a mina, sin saber si fue él o los efectos del alcohol apegó más a su cuerpo a mina, aspiró el dulce aroma que desprendía, sintiócomo mina se abrazaba a él, formando calor entre ellos, se fue acercando poco a poco al rostro de mina, hasta el punto que podía sentir sus alientos chocar, no resistió más; unió sus labios con los de la rubia sintiendo el dulzor de estos, mina respondió tímidamente al principio, abrió ligeramente la boca dando paso a la lengua de Seiya, dejando que jugasen como si fuese una batalla, haciendo más profundo el beso; sus labios se movían coordinados como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro. Estuvieron unos minutos besándose, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

Yo... -habló mina con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire con un claro sonrojo que teñía su rostro

Seiya estaba dispuesto a tomar otra vez los labios de mina, ansiaba besarlos.. Pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular anunciando la llamada de alguien, se llimitó a contestar.

-Seiya ¿donde estás? -hablo Taiki exaltado

-Eso no te impor...

-En el parque que está al frente de la escuela de música "Bellas artes" -ddijo mina cuando le arrebató el teléfono de la mano de Seiya, revelando donde estaban

-Estabien, vamos para allá -dijo Taiki

-Esa fue mina y acaso Seiya está ebrio -se escuchó la voz de Yaten, antes de que Taiki colgará

Mina le devolvió el teléfono a Seiya, y esté lo guardaba en su bolsillo

-¿Por qué les dijiste donde estabamos?

-Ya es muy tarde -respondió con simpleza mina

Seiya tomó las manos de mina, mientras se acercaba a su rostro ansiando probar nuevamente sus labios, así lo hizo, mina trataba de apartarlo porque sabía que no era consciente de lo que hacia, ya estaba muy ebrio como para darse cuenta de sus acciones.

Fueron vanos sus intentos por separarse, hasta que escucharon un auto acercarse, mina se separó, el auto se estaciono saliendo de este Taiki y Yaten, quienes la miraron incrédulos, subiendo a Seiya al auto; a lo cual por amabilidad y agradecimiento por cuidar a Seiya estando ebrio, se ofrecieron a llevarla a lo cual ella se negó alegando que su casa estaba muy cerca; se despidió de estos y se fue rápidamente.

Al llegar a su casa se recosto en su cama, pensando en lo sucedido; inconscientemente se tocó los labios rememorando el beso con Seiya, su cara enrojeció con tan sólo recordar *mina debes estar loca! ¡Estaba ebrio! ¡no sabía lo que hacia! O ¿si? No, no imposible...Pero besa tan bien* -pensaba, riendo por lo último, mientras se acostaba a dormir.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado; se que este capítulo estaba más centrado en la relación de mina y Seiya; pero enserio...era necesario que las relaciones de las parejas secundarias avanzaran más que todo está porque las otras en el caso de lita, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de andrew...osea que ya están avanzadas las demás parejas, en cambio el SeiyaxMina no lo está, así que quise desarrollarlo un poco.

Espero me comprendan; y perdonen que no le este dando mucho protagonismo a Rei y Yaten; pero ya desde el próximo capítulo; todo estará centrado en ellos y el crecimiento de su relación.

No olviden dejar sus reviews y opiniones, díganme que les pareció, ¿les gusto?.

Ahora a responder reviews: (ya saben, las que tienen cuenta les enviaré un mensaje privado)

 **Yssareyes48: Muchas gracias por tu rreview :D, es cierto en el amor aveces se pierde, y si..descuida, Seiya encontrará el amor; de hecho en este cap es el inicio de la relación de MinaxSeiya. Espero te guste el capítulo. Saludos**

Bueno, sin más, una cosa; para evitar confusiones quiero aclarar que como ya pudieron leer obviamente mina no estaba muy ebria como Seiya.

Eso es todo...

Saludos y besos

Nos vemos en la próxima (yo creo que dentro de una semana osea el otro domingo :D)

Bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A:** Hola! Bueno aquí está la conti, espero que l

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 _los recuerdos van en cursiva_

*pensamientos*

Ahora sí, los dejo leer...

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VII**

Despertó demasiado temprano, el dolor punzante en su cabeza era demasiado fuerte, mientras se frotaba las sienes se maldecia una y otra vez haber bebido, no pudo evitar recordar el contacto que tuvo con Seiya la noche anterior, se acarició los labios mientras cerraba los ojos rememorando aquel dulce beso que nublo completamente sus sentidos, recordó el mvimiento de los labios de Seiya y los suyos, mientras daba paso a su lengua profundizando el beso; intento desviar sus pensamientos a otra parte que no fuera Seiya. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de quitar a Seiya de su mente, se levantó dispuesta a ducharse encontrándose con la mirada entre curiosa e incrédula de artemis.

-Que sucede Mina, estás "diferente" -preguntó curioso artemis

-Nada, nada; solo que no dormí bien ayer -respondió mientras se dirigía al tocador

Artemis se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir o hacer, ayer mina al recibir esa llamada se notaba muy afectada pero cuando regreso, obviamente muy tarde, estaba entre sonriente y distraída *definitivamente jamás lograré entender a mina completamente* -pensó mientras daba un largo suspiro.

Luego de cierto tiempo, mina salió vestida con su uniforme ya casi lista, aliso su larga cabellera rubia por último se coloco aquella moña roja que siempre usaba; para luego tomar su maletín y depositar sus cuadernos, lista para partir.

-Nos vemos artemis -se despidió antes de salir, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Caminaba lentamente dirigiéndose a la preparatoria, sentía una inseguridad que la invadía completamente haciendo erizar su piel, *¿Que hará Seiya? ¿Qué pensará? ¿quizás se enfade conmigo? Aunque quizás no lo recuerde* -pensaba mina, el último pensamiento hizo que una extraña sensación se apoderasé de su ser. Iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que ya solo le faltaban unos metros para llegar a la entrada de la preparatoria, levantó la vista encontrándose con la mirada de Amy y Lita, quienes solamente la saludaron amablemente mientras juntas se dirigían al salón.

Al llegar a dicho lugar cada una se dirigió a su respectivo lugar, justo en ese momento iban entrando Taiki y Yaten, que las saludaron y ellas respondieron igualmente a excepción de mina que se notaba bastante callada, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que no se acercó y colgó del brazo de Yaten como hacia normalmente, sin embargo solamente se quedó quieta en su banco; Taiki y Yaten se acercaron a mina, quien solo se quedo callada.

-Mina ¿que sucedió ayer con Seiya? -habló Yaten

-Y ¿que hacías ahí? -preguntó curioso Taiki

Mina se quedó congelada, no deseaba dar explicaciones a nadie y menos de lo que paso la noche anterior, un leve rubor se apoderó de su rostro al recordar nuevamente el beso que tuvo con Seiya, bajo la mirada rápidamente para evitar que Taiki y Yaten notarán su sonrojo, lo cual fue demasiado tarde ya que habían logrado ver el enrojecimiento de su rostro quienes se dirigieron miradas incrédulas.

-Nada, solo pasaba por ahí y encontré a Seiya ebrio, luego ustedes llamaron y se lo llevaron -hablo por fin mina -eso es todo

No pudieron decir más palabras ya que el maestro había ingresado al salón, solo se dirigieron a sus lugares mientras se preguntaban incrédulos que era lo que había sucedido...la historia completa. El profesor inició su clase normalmente hasta que como siempre Serena llegó. ..tarde

-Tsukino siempre tarde -hablo molesto el profesor

-Lo siento -Serena estaba apenada

-Esta bien, pasa pero que no vuelva a suceder - hablo severamente el profesor

Las clases continuaron normalmente, sin ningún individuo que llegase tarde o algún otro inconveniente, Mina sintió una gran decepción al darse cuenta que Seiya no asistiría a la preparatoria.

* * *

Despertó por el horrible sonido que producía ese despertador, ya lo había escuchado sonar horas antes pero no le tomo importancia, hasta que ese sonido se hizo insoportable y tuvo que apagarlo, *estúpido despertador* -pensó mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, fijo su vista en la hora y quedó totalmente atónito al saber que eran las 10:30 am, -diablos, me dormí- se maldijo a si mismo, bajo al comedor a prepararse un poco de café. La cabeza le explotaba, sentía como si lo hubiesen azotado en el suelo, todo su cuerpo y más su cabeza estaba adolorido.

No recordaba como había llegado a casa, sólo recordaba algunas cosas luego de salir del bar, cuando cayó al suelo y chocó con una mujer, una mujer de largo cabello rubio; recordaba haber estado sentado en la banca con esa mujer, que derramaba lágrimas al hablar, no sabia porque lloraba ya que no lograba recordar mucho. Medito unos minutos pensando y tratando de recordar algo más, recordaba una parte en la cual la había besado pero sólo era un corto fragmento, sentir sus dulces y suaves labios que hacian contacto con los suyos, mientras se movían acompasados y coordinados.

Al terminar de beber su café, estando todo su cuerpo adolorido, se durmió en el sofá el cual estaba sentado, horas después fue despertado por el ruido de la puerta, eran sus hermanos que iban entrando dirigiéndose hacia él.

-Seiya -hablo Taiki seriamente

-Si es por lo de anoche no hice nada malo, que yo recuerde -dijo Seiya dudoso

-Parece que alguien se divirtió anoche -hablo Yaten en tono burlón

-Si al parecer -respondió Taiki burlesco -¿qué hicieron mina y tu ayer?

-¿Qué? -¿Qué mina y yo que? ¿a que te refieres? -respondió Seiya

-No lo sé, tu dímelo

-Viste la reacción de mina cuando le preguntamos de ayer -hablo Yaten

-Si, estaba totalmente sonrojada -hablo Taiki

¿Qué? -respondió Seiya imaginandosé miles de escenarios, algunos algo indecorosos

-Tranquilo, cuando llegamos estabas con ropa -se burló Yaten

-Cállate -exclamo Seiya avergonzado al pensar en esas cosas indecorosas

-Por cierto Mizuno me informo que hoy estamos invitados y obligados a asistir a una fiesta de bienvenida para nosotros de parte de ellas -Dijo Taiki

-¿En donde será? ¿en casa de quien? -preguntó Seiya

-En el templo hikawa, en la casa de Rei -respondió Taiki

Yaten se quedó en silencio, analizando lo que dijeron sus hermanos, de hecho no había cruzado palabra con ella desde que ingresaron a la preparatoria, ella asistía en una preparatoria católica, el otro día la vió pasar mientras el bajaba del auto, fue una mirada rápida la que le dedicó.

* * *

Amy se dirigía rápidamente al templo, habían quedado en reunirse luego de salir de clases para terminar de decorar el templo para la fiesta, pero amy iba tarde ya que debía presentar un trabajo lo cual le llevo un poco más del tiempo previsto; se detuvo al escuchar que una voz la llamaba.

-¡Amy, amy! -decía aquella voz

-Richard -amy sonrió amablemente mientras lo saludaba -Volviste

-Si jeje -decía nervioso y algo sonrojado - Y ¿a donde vas?

-Al templo hikawa, hicimos una fiesta de bienvenida para los kous, si gustas puedes acompañarnos

-¿Enserio? Gracias

Se dirigieron al templo mientras conversaban entre ellos. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Lita, mina, Rei y Serena que terminaban de acomodar algunos detalles, quienes sólo los saludaron al verlos llegar juntos, dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Amy.

* * *

-Creo que ya es hora de ir, tienen 10 minutos para vestirse -dijo auditoriamente Taiki

Sus hermanos solamente se limitaron a asentir para luego ir a vestirse. Cuando estuvieron listos, subieron al coche y partieron hacia el templo, al llegar se encontraron con un coche rojo, del cual bajaban las Outhers.

-Para que volvieron -habló Haruka

-Tranquila, no son enemigos -Michiru trataba de calmar a Haruka antes de que inicien una discusión

-Es cierto -se limitó a decir Setsuna

Haruka no dijo más y empezó a subir por las escaleras, las demás solamente la imitaron; los hermanos kou empezaron a subir sólo que un poco más alejados de las Outhers.

Se encontraron con unos cuántos globos que adornaban el lugar entre otras cosas más, los recibieron Lita junto a Amy que les indicaron que pasasen al fondo ya que ahí estaban las demás, pasaron seguidos de las Outhers.

-¡Que bien! Ya llegaron -dijo Serena animada

Los kous solo la saludaron, aunque Seiya se comportaba distante con ella, cosa que eextraño a todos a excepción de mina quien sabía lo sucedido, aunque Seiya se puso cortante al ver a Darien quien también estaba en la fiesta. Pero había alguien a quien no conocían.

-Chicos el es Richard -dijo Amy amablemente -Richard ellos son Taiki, Seiya y Yaten

-Un gusto -Richard saludó a los tres

-Igualmente -respondieron los kous

-Eres el novio de Amy -preguntó Seiya con intención de molestar a Taiki sabiendo que esté sentía algo por amy

Taiki le dirigio una mirada asesina a Seiya y espectante ante la respuesta de richard

-Ehh no, somos amigos -contestó Richard un poco avergonzado

Amy que estaba de mil colores en el rostro decidió alejarse e ir con sus amigas

-Vaya parece que Amy y Richard se llevan muy bien ¿no creen? -hablaba burlón Seiya una vez que Richard se alejo

-No lo creo -respondió Taiki con los brazos cruzados y una vena en la frente

Justo en ese momento vieron entrando a Rei que vestía su traje de sacerdotisa que se acercaba a Lita, una vez susurrarle algo Lita salió corriendo rumbo al interior del templo, desvío su vista y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de los kou.

-Bienvenidos Seiya, Taiki y Yaten -los saludó amablemente mientras sonreía

-Gracias por la cálida bienvenida que organizaron -respondió Taiki

-No los había visto desde que llegaron -dijo Rei señalando a Taiki y Seiya

-¿A Yaten ya lo habías visto? -preguntó Seiya curioso

-Si, cuando ingresamos a la preparatoria, la había visto cruzar al frente de la calle -respondió Yaten con su típico tono de voz

-Bueno chicos el pastel ya esta listo -Decía Lita que en sus manos llevaba un pastel de fresas recién horneado

Todos tomaron asiento en la gran mesa, recibiendo cada uno su rebanada, deleitando completamente sus sentidos ese delicioso pastel que preparó Lita, ésta recibió muchos elogios de parte de todos, en especial de Serena quien insistía que le enseñe a preparar tan delicioso manjar.

Al terminar de comer, jugaron póker y demás juegos de mesa a los que siempre ganaban Amy, Taiki y Richard; los demás sólo decían que ganaban por su intelecto, y no faltaba mina que intentaba ver las cartas de los demás, quienes casi siempre perdían, en un momento de juego casi se arma una batalla campal entre Seiya y Haruka, pero lograron bajarles los humos a lo cual los demás solo rieron.

Luego de deleitarse con unos odangos, mina se ofreció a llevar las bandejas vacías a la cocina, pero justamente Seiya con la intención de hablar con mina salió rumbo a la cocina con la excusa de que quería un vaso de agua.

-Mina podemos hablar -comentó una vez que estuvo en la cocina junto a ella

-Claro de que se trata -respondió fingiendo no saber la razón por la cual estaba ahí

-Ayer en la noche, bebí y la verdad no recuerdo mucho, pero sé que tu estabas ahí y quería que me dijeras lo que sucedió completamente, sólo logró recordar pequeños fragmentados

-¡Oh! Eso , sólo te encontré , quise llamar a tus hermanos pero me pediste que no lo hiciera, luego me contaste lo que sucedió con Usagi y...

Fue interrumpida por la voz de Lita que gritaba su nombre

-Ya voy -respondió altamente para que Lita pudiese escucharla -Luego te cuento todo

Salió rápidamente de la cocina, agradeció internamente a Lita por haberla llamado en ese instante, no deseaba contarle todo lo sucedido, se preguntó si Seiya recordaría el beso que compartieron. Seiya se quedó inmóvil, frustrado sin saber completamente que sucedió la noche anterior, suspiró resignado para luego salir de la cocina.

Minutos después gracias a la "gran idea" de mina pusieron música, pero lastimosamente casi nadie bailó ya sea por vergüenza o simplemente porque se negaron. Luego del fracaso en el baile, solamente algunos se dedicaron a conversar entre ellos, la tensión entre Haruka y Seiya ya no era mucha lo cual relajó a muchas, Yaten estando aburrido de las conversaciones y las ocurrencias de Usagi y mina, apartó la vista y se encontró con que Rei se dirigía al fondo del templo, cosa que lo extraño ya que según sabía ahí no había nada, unos minutos después se dirigío hacia la cocina.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Y a que vienes? -Rei se puso a la defensiva

-Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta de mi presencia -hablaba un muchacho

Rei se sorprendió y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al reconocer al chico que había visto en la calle el otro día, de tez blanca, ojos celestes y un cabello totalmente azul oscuro que vestía unas ropas similares a los de los 4 generales, solo que era ligeramente un poco más oscura. Oyó los pasos apresurados de alguien, cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Y que haces aquí? -Haruka dijo agresivamente

-Al parecer no eres tan débil como pensé, princesa de Marte -respondió burlón el misterioso muchacho -y ustedes tampoco

-Te pregunté quien eres, responde ahora -habló asperamente Rei

-Me llamo Lumier, pero ahora debo irme, pronto nos volveremos a ver Guardiana de Marte -sonrió sombriamente para luego desaparecer

Rei se quedó totalmente atónita, miles de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, acaso ese tipo estaría relacionado con las premoniciones que últimamente había tenido y algo que en verdad la incomodaba y molestaba, era el saber que ese sujeto sabía su identidad, sabía quien era ella, sabia que ella era una sailor scout, sabia que era sailor mars.

Justo en ese instante Yaten quien salía de la cocina, escucho voces en el lugar en el cual Rei estaba. Se dirigió sigilosamente hacia dicho lugar y la vió junto a tres Outhers, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna.

-Sintieron su presencia -habló Rei dirigiéndose a las Outhers

-Vinimos tan pronto la sentimos, además del espejo de Michiru -argumentó Setsuna

-El otro día, vi en mi espejo a ese muchacho -habló Michiru

-No sabemos quien es, ni nada; pero es nuestro enemigo -dijo seriamente Haruka

-Creo que es hora de avisarles a las demás -decía entrando Hotaru

Yaten abrió los ojos sorprendido por todo lo que había escuchado, él no era de esas personaa cotillas que se meten en los asuntos de los demás, pero la curiosidad le había ganado, generalmente no acostumbraba a meterse en la vida de los demás, sólo que aveces solía ser dominado por su curiosidad. Dio la vuelta para marcharse e ir con los demás, ya que ellas ya se disponían a regresar y lo menos que quería era que se armé una discusión, detestaba tener que soportar a los demás cuando se trataba de un pleito.

* * *

 **N/A:** Holaa...espero que les haya gustado el cap, quiero que me disculpen por subir recién la conti,enserio pido disculpas, ya se que ddebía actualizar el domingo y bueno no pude porque no acabe de escribir el capítulo y tampoco tuve tiempo, estuve ocupada. Espero acepten mis disculpas.

Bueno cuando aparece Lumier, dije que tenía una vestimenta parecida a la de los 4 generales, me refería a los 4 generales del negaverso (antes los 4 reyes celestiales guardianes del principe Endymion en el milenio de plata) ya saben Kunzite, Neflyte, Jadeite y Zoycite.

Espero sus reviews, opiniones , tomatazos y demás :D Muchas gracias por los reviews me dan muchos ánimos para seguir.

Trataré de subir el cap siguiente en menor tiempo, no puedo asegurarles nada...y si no llogró actualizar este domingo entonces actualizaré hasta dentro de una semana, osea el próximo jueves.

 **Yssareyes48:** **Exacto, ya verás que sSeiya se dejará clavar, es cierto mina es bonita y divertida; ya se irán desarrollando las relaciones poco a poc. Saludos.**

Bueno a los que tienen cuenta les eestaré respondiendo entre mañana o el sábado

Saludos y besos

Nos vemos en la próxima

Bye bye


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A:** Hola, vengo a actualizar y dejar el cap 8

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 _Los recuerdos van en cursiva_

*pensamientos*

&.&.& = Estos serán los que indicaran que hay un cambio de escena (desde ahora en adelante y ya no esas líneas horizontales -que aveces no veo u.u- )

Quiero agradecer a una gran amiga mía como tambien una gran escritora, ella es la señorita: Reindert de Kensington, agradezco mucho la ayuda que me brindas, más que todo cuando se trataba de establecer lo del enemigo :D... ¡Muchas gracias amiga n.n!

Eso es todo, ahora los dejo leer...

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VIII**

El resto de la semana transcurrió normal, no hubo rastros de algún posible ataque de parte del enemigo, del cual no sabían casi nada, las Outhers y Rei estuvieron tranquilas pero siempre a la defensiva, se mantenían en contacto de manera constante, se sentía realmente estresada por el pronto ataque del enemigo, los deberes de la preparatoria, además aún no decidía si confesarle a sus amigas del enemigo o esperar un poco más y había algo que la mantenía extrañada y confusa: desde el día siguiente a la fiesta en las pocas veces que sus amigas, los kous y ella coincidían, Yaten le dirigía miradas como si la estuviese analizando o quisiese saber algo, en una ocasión cuando estuvieron sólos por un corto lapsus de tiempo, notó que iba a hablar y decir algo pero llegó Serena y Yaten sólo se mantuvo callado.

El día anterior (Sábado) recibió una inesperada visita de parte de su "querido" padre, la relación con él se tronó desde la muerte de su madre, su padre la dejó, no llamó para preguntarle como estaba, puso por encima de ella su trabajo, él solamente se limitaba a mandarle dinero para sus estudios y sus gastos, su abuelo fue quien cuidó de ella por todos esos años, pero justamente ayer vino milagrosamente de visita, sabía que venía por alguna razón en especial y no se equivocaba.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _-Padre que sorpresa -comentó Rei seriamente al verlo_

 _-Rei -habló fríamente -¿cómo has estado? ¿estás bien?_

 _El resentimiento y enojo se apoderaron de Rei ¿cómo se atrevía a preguntarle aquello después de tantos años de ausencia? , estaba muy agradecida por la educación que le brindaba pagando una preparatoria privada y todo lo demás, pero ¿acaso eso valía los años que no estuvo a su lado? Y ahora ¿tenía el descaro de preguntarle como estaba después de tanto tiempo?_

 _-Bien desde que te fuiste -respondió ásperamente mientras lo miraba fijamente_

 _-Escucha Rei, tenía mucho trabajo y no tuve otra opción_

 _-Claro, tu trabajo fue más importante -respondió sarcásticamente_

 _Su padre sólo se mantuvo callado sin saber que decir_

 _-Era de esperarse -respondió Rei dolida -siempre tu trabajo estuvo por encima de mí, incluso cuando más te necesitaba luego de la muerte de mi madre_

 _Él sólo desvió la mirada tratando de evitar hablar del asunto_

 _-¿No es la verdad lo que digo? -Rei continuo sin piedad -Después de todo esté tiempo tienes el cinismo de volver y preguntarme ¿como estoy? -comenzaba a exaltarse_

 _El abuelo de Rei que escuchó toda la conversación, al ver que esta misma iba a causar grandes estragos si seguía, interrumpió rápidamente tratando de desviar la tensión y disgusto que se había formado en el ambiente, les dijo que deberían calmarse y tomar un poco de té para relajarse y seguir hablando luego._

 _Cuando estuvieron en el living del templo bebiendo té en silencio y con la tensión aún presente, Rei suspiro tratando de calmarse y rompió el silencio_

 _-Y bien padre ¿a qué debo tu visita?_

 _-Voy a ir directo al grano, sin rodeos_

 _-Esta bien, te escucho_

 _-Dentro de un mes y dos semanas habrá una fiesta en los cuales estarán otros ejecutivos, políticos y personas importantes del gobierno -hizo una breve pausa -debes venir conmigo, se presentarán todos con sus familias, además de discutirse la posición económica y futuro de algunos..._

 _-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? -interrumpió Rei imaginando a donde se dirigía la conversación_

 _-Es sólo que un padre debe velar y decidir un buen futuro para sus hijos, además tu eres mi hija y yo soy un político asi que debo procurar que tengas un buen estatus social, por lo que ya debes ir pensando en tu futuro, yo creo que es beneficioso que ingreses en el campo de la política, además de buscar un buen partido de estatus..._

 _-¡No! ¡Yo no quiero eso para mi vida, tu no puedes decidir eso!_

 _-Rei entiende que..._

 _-Te guste o no, yo decidiré lo que quiero ser y lo que no -habló firmemente Rei, mientras salía conteniendo la ira y rabia que sentía_

 _-No olvides que debes ir conmigo a esa reunión (fiesta) -fue lo último que Rei pudo escuchar decir a su padre_

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Suspiro agotada *¡grandioso! Otro problema más* -pensó sarcásticamente ¡esto era el colmo! ¿Cómo podía sucederle todo aquello a ella? *Kami, matame* -pensó mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba.

Salió caminando lentamente del templo dispuesta a ir a divagar por la calle, estaba con su clásica ropa de sacerdotisa, mientras bajaba las escaleras recordó que debía comprar unos libros, así que salió en busca de estos.

Cuando llegó sólo pidió los libros al joven que atendía, ese joven parecía realmente amable pero había algo en su mirada que la inquietaba, una vez que pagó los libros, salió de la tienda desviándose del camino, tomando un rumbo diferente sin saber el lugar a donde se dirigía exactamente.

 **&. &.&.&.&**

Yaten suspiro aburrido mientras se cruzaba de brazos, estaba en la disquera ya que su mánager les decía que debían grabar de nuevo por un "error" que hubo en la grabación de su último sencillo, habían acabado de grabar hace 30 minutos, pero su mánager y Taiki estaban enfrascados en una charla, Seiya se mantenía mudo y pensativo, los productores y técnicos revisaban una y otra vez si existía algún error en la canción. Pero Yaten se mantenía parado, totalmente serio y deseaba irse lo más pronto posible.

-Vámonos de una vez por todas -comentó Yaten

Pero al parecer ninguno le tomó atención a lo que dijo pues sus hermanos siguieron con lo suyo y lo ignoraron completamente

-Seiya dame las llaves del auto -dijo molesto con el ceño fruncido

-Las tiene Taiki -se limitó a responder Seiya

-Taiki dame las llaves del auto

-No, sólo espera un poco Yaten -respondió y siguió hablando con su mánager

Yaten espero unos minutos sentado en el amplio sillón, pero al ver que Taiki no daba señal de que se irían pronto, se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta de salida

-Me voy -comentó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí

Estaba dispuesto a tomar un taxi, pero desvió la mirada y pudo ver a Rei que caminaba hacia su dirección con su traje de sacerdotisa y una bolsa en su mano. Ella cuando lo vió sólo lo saludó y paso de recto, pero Yaten se puso a la par de ella; ansiaba encontrar respuestas y sólo las encontraría en ella, pero con mucho empeño ya que bien sabía que Rei era una persona muy desconfiada.

-Escuché todo el otro día -soltó de golpe Yaten mientras caminaba con Rei -El día de la fiesta, en la parte de atrás del templo cuando estuvieron las Outhers

Rei quedó paralizada en ese instante *Yaten lo sabe, eso explica del porque se comportaba extraño últimamente, por eso mismo está aquí conmigo* -dedujo Rei analizando la situación en la que estaba *debo decirle o no* -se preguntaba a si misma

-Y bien ¿Se lo dijiste a alguien? -preguntó Rei

-No, no es mi asunto -respondió el peliplata -Pero me intriga de cierto modo

Rei suspiro mientras buscaba la manera adecuada de explicarle las cosas

-Últimamente he tenido premoniciones que anuncian un futuro horrendo, las Outhers igual lo saben gracias al espejo de Michiru, el enemigo se hizo presente el día de la fiesta y del cual no sabemos nada pero talves ataque en cualquier momento -habló seriamente -eso es todo, así de simple

Yaten sólo asintió

-Guardas el secreto a todos -habló burlón Yaten -¿desconfias de tus amigas?

Rei se quedó en silencio, leve culpabilidad inundó su ser *¿acaso no confio en ellas? ¿qué me sucede? No, no y no, sólo quiero protegerlas, quiero. ... * -pensó Rei totalmente ausente a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Sin darse cuenta Rei estaba al pie de la entrada del templo y Yaten sólo la miraba fríamente analizando cada detalle de ella

-Te pido que no se lo digas a nadie, por favor, aún no -susurro Rei

-¿Qué te hace creer que no lo haré? -respondió burlón -detesto seguir órdenes

-No es una orden -lo miró a los ojos -te lo pido como favor Yaten

Rei dio la vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras del templo, se despidió con un: "nos vemos" mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo y siguió subiendo sin volver a mirar atrás.

Yaten se quedó estático durante unos segundos, cuando reaccionó, Rei ya estaba casi terminando de subir las escaleras y sólo se podía distinguir su lejana silueta. Luego de unos minutos se fue tan pronto consiguió un taxi.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de las cámaras de los reporteros que los seguían, quienes tomaron tantas fotos como se les fue posible.

 **&. &**. **&. &.&**

Lita se encontraba en su casa, específicamente en su cocina horneando unas galletas con chispas de chocolate, había escuchado que al corazón de un hombre se llega mediante su estómago, desde que escuchó eso cada fin de semana horneaba galletas, tartas u otra cosa, su motivo era el mejorar en sus habilidades reposteras, para que cuando tuviesen un sabor delicioso y totalmente incomparable las fuese a dar a Andrew, de tan sólo recordarlo un leve tono rosa se adueñaba de sus mejillas *no tiene nada de malo estar enamorada* -penso mientras sonreía tontamente.

Estuvo tan ocupada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que sus galletas estaban totalmente quemadas, cuando sintió el olor que desprendían, salió de su ensoñación mientras se apresuraba a apagar el horno.

 **&. &.&.&.&**

Yaten acababa de llegar a su casa, encontrándose con Taiki que estaba sentado a un borde del sillón leyendo un libro y Seiya al otro borde del sillón pensativo y en silencio.

-Yaten ¿donde estabas? -preguntó Taiki curioso dejando su libro

-Eso no te importa -respondió cortante el peliplata

-Pero que humor te traes hoy -habló Seiya burlón

Yaten sólo lo ignoró y salió rumbo a la cocina

-Anda muy gruñón últimamente -comentó Seiya lo suficientemente alto como para que Yaten lo escuche

-Tu no te quedas atrás Seiya -habló Taiki -estás muy pensativo y eso es muy raro en tí

-No es nada...sólo

-Quieres recordar lo que sucedió esa noche con Mina ¿no es cierto?

-Si, no puedo recordar todo lo que sucedió -respondió Seiya - Y ¿ccómo vas con tu competencia?

-¿A que te refieres?

-A Richard -respondió Seiya como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

-Si te refieres a rendimiento académico, él... -no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido

-Se refiere a Amy -dijo Yaten burlesco mientras se apoyaba contra la pared

-No entiendo a que se refieren -respondió Taiki que cerró su libro y se encaminó a su habitación

-Vas a evadir la verdad -habló Seiya burlesco

Yaten sólo miraba la situación divertido

 **&. &.&.&.&**

-Mi señor ¿No cree que deberíamos atacar y tomar la venganza? -habló Lumier que se mantenía arrodillado

-Aún no es el momento, lo haremos cuando menos se lo esperen -respondió una figura en la oscuridad que se mantenía en una especie de trono (Ares)

-Si, mi señor

-Mientras tanto tú y Fudo vigilen a esas guardianas, en especial a la princesa de marte y a la princesa de la luna -habló Ares -Ve a buscar a Hibiki

Lumier asintió y dio la vuelta, empezó a caminar alejándose del lugar lentamente.

 **&. &.&.&.&**

Fue una semana difícil para Mina, trató de evitar a Seiya y evadir cualquier pregunta que hiciese sobre "esa noche", aún recordaba el toque que tuvieron sus labios ese día, lo recordaba a detalle; rememorando el momento vivido, ansiaba que sus labios se vuelvan a unir a Seiya uniéndose en un beso, pero sabía que eso estaba mal *Para Seiya sólo soy una amiga, además seguro que no recuerda casi nada de lo que sucedió* -pensó mina mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de artemis

-Mina ¿qué te sucede? Estás muy extraña últimamente, me preocupas Mina -habló artemis

-Artemis no es nada, estoy bien

-Mina, confía en mi, dime ¿qué te sucede?

-Artemis estoy tan confundida -dijo mientras suspiraba y se acostaba en su cama

Artemis espero en silencio que Mina hablase

-Armand se va a casar en 10 días -habló finalmente mina - y se casará con "ella"

Artemis sabía muy bien a quien se refería cuando decía "ella", un silencio incómodo se formó por toda la habitación

-Y no es sólo eso -continuo Mina -La otra noche que salí, me encontré con Seiya, estaba ebrio; estuve con él hablando y bebí un poco -hizo una breve pausa -luego nos besamos

Artemis se quedó totalmente sorprendido, con la boca totalmente abierta; sin saber que decir o hacer

-¿Todo eso te tiene así Mina? -habló cuando pudo reaccionar

-Si artemis, estoy confundida -comentó la rubia

 **&. &.&.&.&**

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de los Kous, los tres hermanos habían acabado de desayunar, justamente recibieron una llamada de Itsuki (su manager) que los llamaba para que vayan a su oficina de inmediato, aseguraba que era un asunto de suma importancia.

Los hermanos Kou estaban totalmente fastidiados, pero no tenían más opción que ir, Seiya y Yaten fueron a regañadientes porque Taiki los obligó.

Al salir de la casa, entraron al auto y se fueron, cuando llegaron habían unas cuantas fans en la entrada, pero los guardias de seguridad se interpusieron y los Kou entraron rápidamente. Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Itsuki, él estaba sentado en su silla, atrás de su escritorio, mantenía en su mano un periódico.

-Y bien ¿para qué nos llamaste? -preguntó Taiki

-¡Me pueden explicar qué es esto! -exclamó exaltado mientras les mostraba el periódico

Taiki y Seiya se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos y Yaten quedó en estado de shock. Taiki, Seiya e Itsuki le dirigían miradas incrédulas y llenas de sorpresa y duda a Yaten.

 **&. &.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**

 **N/A:** Primero quiero ofrecer una GRAN disculpa por subir recién el capítulo, pero la verdad estuve ocupada, pero les tengo un aviso: "Salí de vacaciones! (Pero en mi instituto mis clases siguen :c) en fin...así que trataré de actualizar más seguido.

Además tampoco actualizaba porque me puse a ver animes...y empecé un nuevo fic de Shingeki no kiojin (ya está avanzado con algunos capitulos, pero no lo publicaré aún). Y tambien tengo en mente otros proyectos (que más adelante subiré).

Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, como siempre: espero sus reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, etc.

Ahora en cuánto al fic: ¿Qué creen que es lo que vieron en el periódico los Kou e Itsuki? ¿Por qué todos miran a Yaten? Vayan haciendo sus apuestas...jajaja ok no.

Como ya pudieron leer y les recuerdo: los capítulos estarán más centrados en Rei, Yaten y su relación, claro que también estarán las parejas secundarias y el enemigo.

 **ACLARACIÓN:** Quisé poner el significado de los nombres de los 3 nuevos personajes que aparecieron en éste capítulo:

 **Fudo:** Nombre del dios del fuego y sabíduria (Japonés).

 **Ibiki:** Significa comunicar, transmitir, etc

 **Itsuki:** Significa árbol, árbol grande.

Eso es todo...me despido...

Besos

Bye bye


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 _Los recuerdos van en cursiva_

*pensamientos*

 **Disfruten**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IX**

Taiki, Seiya e Itsuki seguían esperando una respuesta de Yaten, éste sólo se mantuvo callado e inexpresivo.

-Yaten puedes explicar esto -habló finalmente Itsuki

-Esos estúpidos reporteros -masculló Yaten

Y efectivamente, Yaten tomó el periódico y empezó a leerlo:

 **"EL FAMOSO ÍDOLO YATEN KOU, INTEGRANTE DE LOS THREE LIGHTS EN UNA POSIBLE RELACIÓN AMOROSA"**

"El ídolo Yaten Kou fue visto en la calle, caminando junto a una joven que según nos informan es la sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa, algunos afirman que es posible que mantengan una relación amorosa, al ídolo jamás se lo vió con una mujer y ahora esta noticia impacto a muchas fans, algunas niegan que esto sea verdad, otras comentan en las redes sociales su disgusto por esta posible relación, otras simplemente aceptan este hecho".

"No se hicieron de esperar las muchas posibles hipótesis y argumentos, además del grupo de fans que..."

Yaten no siguió leyendo, observó las fotos, reconoció todo al instante *esos estúpidos reporteros ¡como no me di cuenta! * -pensó Yaten mientras veía el resto de las imágenes impresas en el periódico.

-Y bien ¿explica esto? -señaló Itsuki -Les dije que debían evitar escándalos, ¡como piensan recuperar su carrera con estos escándalos!

-Tranquilo, y si aclaramos todo en una entrevista -habló Taiki tratando de calmar la situación

-O bien podríamos poner una excusa negando o alegando que fue por trabajo o... -Seiya no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido

-Exacto -exclamó su manager -Si alegamos que fue por trabajo o quizás sea buena idea hacer creer al público que es cierto

-Espera ¿qué tratas de decir? -interrumpió Yaten

-Sólo piénsalo, lograriamos vender más copias y discos, aumentaría su fama, sólo que serían el blanco de muchos medios de comunicación pero eso se puede arreglar -comentó Itsuki

-No -respondió cortante Yaten

-A menos que -Itsuki hizo una pausa -no quieres que comprueben las sospechas y así la verdad salga a la luz

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -preguntó Seiya incrédulo

-Ósea me refiero a que Yaten no quiere aceptar esto -continuo su mánager -quizás porque lo que especulan los medios sea verdad -dijo mientras sonreía malignamente

-Gran observación -apoyó Taiki burlesco

-Idiota -murmuró Yaten

-Lo mejor es hacer creer que está ayudando en la producción de su nuevo sencillo -se detuvó a pensar antes de continuar -pero quizás eso se complique en un futuro

-¿Entonces? ¿qué propones? -habló Seiya

-Tengo una gran idea -contestó con un brilo en los ojos -Ella será su maquilladora personal

Los tres hermanos lo miraron incrédulos

-No necesitamos una maquillista -comentó Yaten

-Bueno, también puede maquillar a las bailarinas y ayudarlos en cosas simples -respondió con simpleza -Será una del equipo de maquillaje y arreglo, ya está solucionado

-Eso significa que "trabajará" con nosotros para calmar los rumores -habló Taiki -¿crees que acepte?

-Claro que si -respondió muy seguro -Se que lo hará, de hecho ahora mismo voy a su casa, mejor dicho vamos a su casa

-¿Ahora? -comentó Seiya

-Si -se limitó a responder Itsuki

 **&. &.&.&.&**

Rei dormía plácidamente, aún cuando fuesen las 9:15 am, al fin, esa noche logró conciliar el sueño y apago la alarma con tal de que nadie ni nada la despierte y así continuar con su adorado sueño. Lastimosamente para ella, fue despertada por los gritos de sus amigas que la buscaban, disgustada levantó aún con la piyama puesta y el cabello alborotado; se mantenía somnolienta.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué tanto escándalo? -salió Rei donde vió a sus amigas ahí paradas frente a ella

-Rei te acabas de levantar -comentó Amy asombrada, ella sabía que Rei no dormía hasta muy tarde y eso la extrañó mucho

-Rei dormilona -comentó Serena

-Últimamente no he podido dormir bien y finalmente hoy dormía tranquila, hasta que sus gritos me despertaron -Rei bufó mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja

-Tranquila Rei, podrás dormir más tarde; pero tenemos algo importante que hablar -decía Lita

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste antes? -exclamó Mina fingiendo sentirse dolida -¿No confías en nosotras?

Rei se quedó helada al escuchar aquello, miró a todas y se mantuvo en silencio *quizás Yaten les dijo todo, sobre las premoniciones, el enemigo* -pensó horrorizada, mientras sentía un enorme enojo al pensar en el peliplata *es un cotilla*

-Yaten eres un idiota -murmuró entre dientes

Para la mala suerte de ella, sus amigas lograron escuchar lo que dijo; empezaron a reirse a carcajadas y Rei las miraba sin entender

-Yo fui la más sorprendida -respondió Mina desviando la mirada cambiando abruptamente de estado de ánimo -jamás me espere esto

-Pero Mina, y-yo no...

-Debiste decirme antes -la interrumpió Mina volviendo a su actitud despreocupada -si lo hubiera sabido antes no me hubiese "acercado" mucho a Yaten

Rei ahora estaba en total shock ¿a qué se referían ellas? ¿por que se reían así?, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía

-Escuchen, puedo explicarlo, yo sólo. .. -empezó a hablar la pelinegra pero se vió interrumpida

-No es necesario -exclamó Lita -pero debes darnos detalles de como fue

-¿Qué? ¿de qué hablan? -preguntó Rei

-¡Ay! Por favor Rei no finjas-Serena se echó a reir tan pronto terminó la frase

-De esto -dijo mina mientras le entregaba el periódico

Rei sostuvo entre sus manos el periódico, leyó el titular **"EL FAMOSO IÍDOLO YATEN KOU, INTEGRANTE DE LOS THREE LIGHTS EN UNA POSIBLE RELACIÓN AMOROSA"**

Rei las miró extrañada y totalmente confundida ¿qué tenía que ver aquello con ella? Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta y bajó su vista rápidamente al periódico, donde leyó toda la noticia, se quedó consternada sin saber que hacer, no podía hablar ¿en qué momento sucedió? Suficiente tenía con lo del enemigo y ahora aquello, ¿un escándo?

-¿A esto se referían? -finalmente Rei logró articular palabra

Todas asintieron, aún riendo por lo bajo

Rei suspiró alivida, no era el enemigo al que se referían, pero si hubiese hablado ella misma se hubiera delatado; cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿qué demonios sucedía? ¿por qué decían que tenía una posible relación con Yaten?

-Tranquila Rei, fueron los medios de comunicación -Alegó Serena mientras palmeaba suavemente la espalda de Rei

-P-pero eso es totalmente...-empezó Rei pero se vió interrumpida por la llegada de cuatro personas

Eran Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y un chico de masomenos 24 años, tez blanca, su cabello era de color negro, ojos azules, no muy alto, tenía una buena condición física, caminaron hacia ellas

-Hola -saludó mina animadamente

Los cuatro se limitaron a saludarlas e Itsuki se presentó ante todas menos con Rei

-Rei ¿acaso ya me olvidaste? -preguntó Itsuki

Rei tardó unos segundos en recordarlo y una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro

-¿Cómo olvidar al famoso hijo de uno de los políticos más importantes de Japón?

-Lo mismo digo de ti ¿cómo olvidar a la pequeña Rei, hija del reconocido político Hino?

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, años en realidad -comentó Rei -Así que ahora eres mánager

-Así es -respondió sonriente Itsuki

Sus amigas y los Kou se mantenían en silencio sin decir palabra

*ahora veo porque Itsuki se veía tan confiado, él ya la conocía* -pensó el peliplata mientras los miraba, de pronto sintió que "alguien" o "algunas" posaban su mano en sus hombros, eran Lita y Mina.

-Yaten tranquilo -habló Lita que estaba a su lado derecho

-Si, Rei sólo te quiere a tí -añadió Mina desde su lado izquierdo

-No hay porque ponerse celoso -dijeron las dos al unísono

Yaten las miraba incrédulo sin comprender al principio *vieron la noticia del periódico* -pensó Yaten al darse cuenta

Amy reía discretamente en cambio Seiya y Taiki empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, aún sabiendo que todo era un malentendido, a estos se le unieron Itsuki, Mina, Serena y Lita.

Rei que había escuchado lo que decían sus amigas, se mantuvo seria y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué se mantienen tan serios? -preguntó Serena "inocentemente,"

-Todo eso es mentira -respondió Rei con los brazos cruzados -entre Yaten y yo no hay nada

-¡Queeee! ¿Es mentira? -gritaron asombradas Mina, Amy, Lita y Serena

-Itsuki -habló Rei seriamente -¿Por qué está toda esa mentira publicada en el periódico?

-Yo no tuve nada que ver, pero precisamente vine a hablar de eso contigo -contestó ignorando la reacción de las demás chicas

Rei le hizo una seña indicando que continuara

-Para acallar los rumores, creo que es buena idea que seas una maquillista o algún miembro del equipo de estética, solamente por un tiempo -argumentó Itsuki -además puedes fingir si no sabes maquillar u otra cosa

Esto último lo dijo con el fin de molestarla, sabía que no le gustaba sentirse inútil y tenía muy en claro que no debía subestimarla

Rei lo pensó unos minutos, mientras sus amigas alegaban que debía aceptar y Mina fantaseaba imaginando que era una cantante y luego era maquillada por unos hombres sexys, entre ellos Seiya. *Esperen un minuto, alto, ¿Seiya? * -pensó Mina saliendo de su ensoñación

Los cuatro hombres se mantenían callados, hasta que Rei finalmente aceptó, pero solamente por un tiempo. Itsuki asintió feliz de que hubiese aceptado

-Pero que maleducada -Rei se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle -Pasen adentro, tomen asiento

-Vaya, yo ya me estaba desesperando -respondió Itsuki sarcásticamente mientras era el primero en entrar

-Itsuki y tu se llevan muy bien ¿no? -comentó Mina mientras miraba a Rei con picardía

Rei solamente la ignoró y entró seguida de sus amigas y los hermano Kou, todos tomaron asiento en la sala mientras Rei salía rumbo a la cocina; minutos después volvió con una bandeja con vasos de té para dejarlos en la pequeña mesa del centro y salir nuevamente para así volver con un bol lleno de galletas

-¡Que amable eres! -habló Itsuki mientras devoraba las galletas

-Nunca cambiarás ese gran gusto por las galletas

Empezaron a conversar, riendo de vez en cuando, aunque el más serio era Yaten; empezaron a contar anécdotas, hasta que llegaron al tema del periódico y ese falso romance

-Hay algo que no entiendo -habló Serena pensativa

Todos la miraron expectantes, esperando a que continuase hablando

-Rei murmuró que Yaten era un idiota cuando le preguntamos porque no nos dijo antes ya que nosotras pensamos que la noticia esa era real -dijo Serena sin pensar muy bien lo que acababa de decir

Amy, Lita y Mina recordaron eso al instante, a Itsuki, Taiki y Seiya se les formó una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, Yaten les dirigió una mirada asesina, luego clavó su afilada mirada en la sacerdotisa. Rei sintió como su rostro se tornaba rápidamente de rojo, era producto de la vergüenza que sentía, maldeciá internamente a Serena y su "gran" boca *tragamé tierra* -pensó mientras deseaba desaparecer de ese lugar, sabía muy bien que ella susurró eso porque creyó que Yaten les había contado a sus amigas. Tragó saliva cuando por accidente lo miró a los ojos , le intimidó esa mirada tan fría que le dedicó. El peliplata iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Mina y Lita quienes cambiaron inmediatamente de tema, tratando de apaciguar la tensión.

Todos siguieron conversando, haciendo como si nada hubiese sucedido, la charla se volvió amena, pero Yaten se mantenía un poco más serio y le dirigía miradas de reojo a Rei, estaba molesto ¿Quién se creía que era esa sacerdotisa para llamarlo idiota? Observó a Rei y se percató de algo: Rei llevaba una pijama de un tono rojizo bajo y todo su cabello estaba alborotado *al parecer acababa de levantarse* -sonrió para sus adentros mientras pensaba que debía cobrarse el que lo llamará idiota.

-Bueno yo debo irme -comentó Lita mientras se paraba

-Yo voy contigo -habló Serena

-En ese caso yo también -dijo Mina -Amy ¿nos acompañas?

-Lo siento chicas, debo ir a la biblioteca -respondió apenada la peliazul

-En ese caso te acompaño -habló Taiki -yo igual debo ir por unos libros

-Nosotros también nos vamos -dijo Itsuki mientras señalaba a Seiya y Yaten

Todos salieron fuera del templo, agradecieron y se despidieron, luego empezaron a irse, primero se fueron Lita, Mina y Serena, seguidas de Amy y Taiki, al final sólo quedaron Rei, Yaten, Seiya e Itsuki.

-Espero verte en esa fiesta -comentó Itsuki -supongo que tu padre ya te avisó, nos vemos

Dicho esto empezó a caminar, seguido de Seiya de quien se despidió y por último estaba Yaten

-No pensé que mi "maquillista" levantase tan tarde -susurró burlón muy cerca de su rostro -y menos que anduviese con pijama y el cabello todo despeinado

Rei tragó seco al sentir la respiración de Yaten muy cerca de ella, al darse cuenta de la condición de ella y su vestimenta y cabello se sintió totalmente avergonzada, bajo la cabeza mientras sentía los colores subir a su rostro ¿cómo lo había olvidado? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?

Unos segundos después Rei se apartó abruptamente de Yaten incómoda por la cercanía y todavía avergonzada, desvío la mirada sin saber que decir.

Yaten sonrió burlesco, mientras daba la vuelta y caminaba dispuesto a bajar las escaleras del templo "nos vemos" dijo antes de irse. Él siguió su camino *esto será divertido* -pensó Yaten.

 **&. &.&.&.&**

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria Senju, los estudiantes ingresaban por las puertas presurosos pues el timbre de entrada ya había sonado anunciando el inicio de clases de ese día. Ya era costumbre que Serena y en ocasiones Lita llegasen tarde y esté era un día de esos, recibieron un regaño del profesor pero afortunadamente para ellas las dejó pasar. La clase paso relativamente rápida, sólo que el maestro ordenó que hiciesen grupos de siete personas para la presentación de un trabajo, obviamente muchas chicas ofrecieron a los Kou pertenecer a su grupo, pero ellos negaron alegando que ya estaban con Amy, Mina, Serena y Lita.

Al llegar el receso las cuatro amigas salieron a disfrutar de su merienda a la sombra de un gran árbol, a ellas se le unieron los Kou, mientras conversaban animadamente; Seiya sintió la necesidad de hablar con Mina, aún tenía dudas y cosas que preguntarle por "esa noche", buscó una oportunidad para hablar con ella a solas, lo cual no ocurrió en el transcurso de las clases y recesos, llegada la salida y la hora de retirarse a sus casas, Seiya viendo que Mina iba por otro camino distinto a sus amigas, él se dispuso a hablar con ella, excusándose con sus hermanos alegando que debía buscar a un maestro antes de irse.

Cuando estuvo a unos metros de la rubia la llamó obteniendo su atención

-Mina -habló con un tono de voz un poco más alto para que Mina se detuviese

-¡Ah! -mina dio la vuelta -Hola Seiya

-¿A donde vas Mina? -preguntó curioso Seiya

-Tengo que ir al supermercado por unas cosas -dijo la rubia riendo nerviosamente

-Si gustas te acompaño -contestó el pelinegro

-Esta bien -Mina empezó a caminar -vamos

En el camino iban conversando, pero claramente se sentía una especie de tensión en el aire rodeada de nerviosismo de parte de Mina, e intriga y curiosidad de parte de Seiya. Cuando llegaron Mina compró unos cuantos dulces, algunos materiales de limpieza, etc. Al salir caminaron en silencio, hasta que Seiya decidió romper el silencio

-Mina tengo que hablar contigo -hizo una pausa - es sobre...

-Sobre lo que paso aquella noche ¿cierto? -interrumpió Mina

-Si -respondió el pelinegro -no tengo recuerdos claros de lo que paso, hay algunas cosas que no recuerdo

-Descuida no es nada importante -Mina desvío la mirada decepcionada

Mina se reprendió mentalmente ¿qué esperaba? ¿como fue tan tonta para creer que Seiya recordaría el beso? y si lo recordaba ¿que pensaba que sucedería? Nada cambiaría, todo seguiría su curso, ansiaba que Seiya recordase, pero al parecer no sucedió así. Sintió como la tristeza se acumulaba en su ser, su corazón dolía, era como si lo estuviesen estrujando con demasiada fuerza, si Seiya recordase el beso, todo iba a seguir, él seguiría enamorado de Usagi.

-Debo irme -alegó la rubia mientras daba vuelta y se iba rápidamente

Seiya tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y rápidamente la tomó de la muñeca suavemente, aquel simple toque hizo que sus cuerpos se estremecieran.

-¿Qué hice Mina?¿qué fue tan malo para que huyas de mí y me evites constantemente? Dime por favor, perdona si te dañe o algo...

-Seiya no hiciste nada malo -interrumpió la rubia -sólo que estoy con unos problemas, pero no es nada relacionado contigo, no hiciste nada malo

-Pero Mina, dime la verdad -ccontestó Seiya -puedo ver en tus ojos que me ocultas algo

-Descuida Seiya, no es nada malo, sólo que me gustaría decírtelo en otra ocasión -sonrió ya derrotada por la insistencia del pelinegro

Seiya lo pensó unos segundos y entendió que Mina se lo diría cuando ella este a gusto y totalmente segura de eso

-Esta bien, pero te advierto que voy a insistir mucho -contestó sonriendo

Mina sólo le sacó la lengua de una manera infantil y empezaron a reírse, luego se despidieron y cada uno tomó su rumbo.

 **&. &.&.&.&**

 **N/A:** Hola! Espero que les haya gustado :D este capitulo me quedó un poco más largo :D, perdón por tardar 2 semanas en actualizar, pero me puse a escribir un poco de mis otros fics que tengo abandonados (tanto aquí como en Wattpad) Ya saben no olviden dejarme sus reviews, opiniones, sugerencias, dudas, etc.Y por cierto cambiando de tema:

 **FELICES FIESTAS!** (aunque ya paso Navidad :c) **Les deseo un muy feliz AÑO NUEVO** (aunque algo adelantado) **espero que la pasen super genial junto a las personas que aprecian**

 **Abrazos y besos**

 **Su amiga**

 **Shizudei**

 **Bye bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER** Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 _Los recuerdos van en cursiva_

*pensamientos*

 **Disfruten**

 **CAPÍTULO X**

Al salir de la preparatoria Lita, Mina, Serena y Amy acordaron con Rei ir por un helado o quizás un postre, cuando llegaron todas eligieron una mesa cerca a la ventana y ordenaron un pastel de mango.

-Serena debes estudiar más -dijo Amy

-Ya es común que Serena repruebe sus exámenes -comentó Rei

-Cállate Rei -respondió Serena sacándole la lengua -tu eres una amargada

-Chicas cálmense -trató de apaciguar la situación Lita

-Lita ¿sigues en tu plan de conquistar a Andrew? -preguntó de repente Serena

-¿Q-Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? -tartamudeo Lita con el rostro totalmente rojo

-Serena, esas son cosas personales -dijo Amy

-Amy pero tu no te quedas atrás, si tienes a Richard y a Taiki -se burló Rei

-Tienes razón Rei -apoyó Serena

-Pero Serena es la más afortunada, tiene a Darien y a Seiya -comentó de repente Lita

Mina que bebía un jugo casi se atora al escuchar eso y mira expectante esperando la respuesta de Serena

-Se equivocan -respondió Serena -Mi corazón sólo le pertenece a Darien, a Seiya sólo lo considero mi amigo; aún cuando el sentía amor por mí yo no pude corresponderle, pero estoy segura que algún día encontrará el amor y será correspondido

Sus amigas se quedaron sorprendidas por lo dicho por Serena y asintieron dándole la razón, sabían que en esos dos años Serena había madurado mucho, un brillo en los ojos de Minako se hizo presente, cosa que ninguna notó más que Rei.

-Mina ¿por qué estás tan callada? -preguntó Rei

-Ehh no, por nada -respondió Mina algo distraída

-¿Estás segura? Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras -alegó Amy mientras sonreía

-Si -Mina desvío la mirada hacía la calle -¡Ay! ¡Pero que chico tan guapo!

Las cinco amigas se quedaron embelesadas al ver a aquél chico tan guapo, tenía los cabellos verdes al igual que sus ojos, tez clara y un cuerpo atlético, cuando se dieron cuenta Mina ya estaba con el chico y a todas les salió una gota en la cabeza.

-Hola me llamo Mina Aino -dijo Mina mientras sonreía coquetamente

-Un gusto, me llamo Ibiki -respondió con una sonrisa -¿conoces la ciudad? Me ppodrías indicar donde queda esto

-Si gustas yo te llevo -comentó mientras veía el papel con la dirección

Mina empezó a arrastrar con ella a aquél curioso muchacho

-Me sorprende Mina -comentó Lita mientras los veía alejarse

-Envidio a Mina -dijo Serena mientras suspiraba

-¡Serena! -gritaron al unísono sus amigas

-¿Qué? -exclamó asustada

-Tu tienes a Darien -respondieron exaltadas

-Jajaja tienen razón -Serena rió nerviosamente con una gota en la cabeza

Siguieron conversando animadamente, hasta que llegó el momento en que cada una debía ir a su casa, Rei que iba caminando llamó con su comunicador a Mina citándola en el templo, cuando llegó la encontró en la entrada

-Hola Rei -saludó sonriente - ¿qué sucede?

-Mina tenemos que hablar -contestó Rei - ¿estás bien?

-Si ¿por qué la pregunta? -respondió sin entender Mina

-¿Qué sucedió con Seiya? -soltó abruptamente la pelinegra

Mina quedó en shock ¿acaso Rei sabía algo? ¿quien le había dicho? O quizás ¿tan obvia era?

-Nada -la rubia desvío la mirada

-Mina -reprendió Rei -vamos, sé que sucedió algo entre ustedes

-¿Tan obvia fuí? -dijo mientras suspiraba

-¿La verdad? No tanto -le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante

Mina le empezó a contar todo lo sucedido aquella noche y también aquél beso que no lograba sacar de su cabeza y la charla con Seiya el otro día; Rei terminó con la boca abierta y totalmente sorprendida, no se esperaba aquello

-Wow eso fue inesperado -habló al fin Rei -pero ¿por qué no le dices a Seiya del beso?

-Sólo complicaré las cosas, es mejor que Seiya lo olvide, para él no fue nada -respondió con una triste sonrisa en el rostro

-Pero ¿para tí? Si fue especial verdad -aseguró Rei

-Eso ya no importa -dijo la rubia afligida

-¡Eso si que no! En el nombre de Marte yo te ayudaré -exclamó Rei

A Mina le salió una gota en la cabeza al ver la pose de Rei y sonrió agradecida

-Vamos Mina quita esa cara -comentó Rei -¡Ya sé! Me acompañarás hoy en mi primer día de estilista y no acepto un "no" por respuesta

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada! Ahí estará Seiya -interrumpió la pelinegra mientras le guiñaba el ojo -así que te espero en una hora en aquí mismo

 **&. &.&.&.&**

-Pero ¿por que tarda tanto Rei? -exclamó Itsuki nervioso

-¡Ya llegamos! -gritó una voz bastante conocida para los Kou

-Esa fue Mina -comentó Seiya extrañado

Y sí, eran Rei y Mina las que acababan de entrar al edificio

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Y ¿qué hace ella aquí? -señaló Itsuki a Mina

-Es mi acompañante y asistente personal -respondió tranquilamente Rei

-No importa, tienen un concierto en una hora ¡en una hora! -apuró Itsuki exaltado

-Bien, bien ya voy "jefe" -bromeó Rei -Mina empieza con Seiya y yo...

-Tú con Yaten, a Taiki ya lo arregla una de las estilistas, aquél es el camerino de Seiya y ese otro de Yaten -dijo mientras señalaba ambos lugares

 **En el camerino de Yaten**

Una vez que Rei entró cerró la puerta tras de si, estaba Yaten sentado en una silla

-Hasta que llegas -comentó molesto

-Tuve un contratiempo -respondió Rei

-Eso no me interesa, estuve esperando treinta minutos -dijo Yaten -por culpa de Itsuki y su tonta idea tengo que estar perdiendo mi tiempo

-Tú fuiste el culpable de ese escándalo -contestó molesta Rei mientras aplicaba algo de rubor en la pálida piel de Yaten para darle mas color -si no hubieses preguntado, nada de esto ocurriría

Yaten se quedó callado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos, ignorando lo dicho por Rei, cosa que molesto a Rei en demasía y empezó a aplicar un leve maquillaje para cubrir las leves ojeras de Yaten, aunque de manera un poco brusca

-Ten cuidado, no me metas la esponja en el ojo -comentó burlesco el peliplata

Rei le dirigió una mirada molesta, se contenía de lanzar mil improperios, Yaten sólo sonrió divertido, sabía muy bien que eso la molestaría. La pelinegra se mantuvo callada y empezó a peinar la cabellera del peliplata.

-Odio esto -susurró en voz baja Rei

-No debiste aceptar el trabajo entonces -respondió el peliplata

-No acepte por gusto, no debiste ocasionar esto -alegó mientras iba al gran armario de ropa

-Sólo me repites eso una y otra vez -comentó Yaten -Ya tengo un atuendo para el concierto de hoy

-Ahora yo soy su estilista y su "Personal Shopper" señor Kou y yo escogeré su ropa -contestó Rei

-De igual modo no la usaré -respondió Yaten mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Tienes que usarla

-No lo haré

-Siempre tienes que ser tan obstinado -dijo Rei mientras se dirigía a la salida -me voy, supongo que ya terminé

Antes que Yaten logre contestar Rei ya estaba fuera del camerino

-¡Qué rápida! Tardaste 20 minutos -habló Itsuki que leía un periódico

-No hay mucho que hacer, siendo ellos hombres no tienen que arreglarse mucho -respondió Rei que se sentó al lado de Itsuki -además no quiere usar el atuendo que yo escogí, se supone que soy su estilista y personal shopper

-Bueno, yo no digo nada, no quiero enfrentarme al obstinado de Yaten -contestó mientras devolvía su mirada al periódico

 **En el camerino de Seiya**

-¡Hola! -saludo Mina al entrar -por hoy yo seré su estilista y me encargaré que luzca como una verdadera estrella

(alrededor de Minako aparecieron flores a lo que a Seiya le salió una gota en la cabeza)

-Solo espero que no exageres -respondió mientras se sentaba en una silla

-Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes la piel muy pálida -comentó mientras empezaba a arreglar a Seiya -necesitas un bronceado

-¡Claro que no! así me veo muy atractivo -respondió el pelinegro

Minako se quedó callada y siguió en su trabajo

-¿Ya tienes un traje para esta noche? -pregunto curiosa Mina

-Si claro, ya lo escogí antes que llegues -contesto Seiya -¿cuando me dirás lo que paso aquella noche? no logro recordar todo

-Ya estas listo, eres hombre así que no puedo pintarte ni nada -evadió la pregunta Mina -nos vemos luego

Salio rápidamente del camerino cerrando la puerta tras de si, a lo que Itsuki y Rei se le quedaron viendo extrañados

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto extrañado Itsuki

-Nada, nada -mintió Mina mientras suspiraba

El concierto fue todo un éxito, cantaron las canciones de su nuevo álbum y un par de sencillos; como siempre sucedía, las fans se alborotaban y ovacionaban a los Kou tanto en medio concierto como también al tocar su ultima canción y despedirse, al salir del escenario recibieron una felicitación de parte de su mánager y Rei y Mina anunciaron que debían irse.

 **&. &.&.&.&**

A la mañana siguiente cada quien asistió a la preparatoria como normalmente lo hacia, solo que esta vez los Kou estuvieron rodeados de fans, siempre sucedía lo mismo después de cada concierto y ahora estaban casi sofocados por su reciente vuelta y el primer concierto que dieron

-Rei nos dijo que hoy podemos ir a estudiar a su casa -comento Amy

-Avísale que iremos -respondió Mina

-¿A donde irán? -pregunto Seiya que acababa de llegar junto a sus hermanos

-Estudiaremos en la casa de Rei, para el examen de matemáticas de mañana -respondió Lita

-Entonces nosotros también iremos -hablo Seiya mientras sonreía

-Yo no asistiré, debo asistir a una exposición en el planetario -dijo Taiki

-Esta bien, entonces nos vemos en el templo a las 5:00 -hablo Mina

Todos asintieron menos Yaten que sólo se mantuvo callado, todos empezaron a caminar hacia su salón para retomar la segunda clase ya que el receso ya había terminado.

-Bien alumnos les presentaré a su nuevo compañero -hablo el profesor una vez que estaban todos en el aula -Él viene de Francia, se llama Ibiki, sean amables con él

Las chicas se sorprendieron al notar que era el mismo chico que encontraron en la cafetería el otro día

-¡Ven aquí! Hay un espacio libre - gritó Mina señalando el banco al lado suyo

Sólo recibió una sonrisa de parte del muchacho el cual fue a sentarse a su lado, sin darse cuenta de la penetrante mirada de Seiya, quien se había quedado extrañado y ligeramente disgustado ante tal acción; durante la clase Minako recibió muchas llamadas de atención por parte del profesor que le reprendía el charlar con Ibiki y provocar un desorden en clase.

-Señorita Aino silencio por favor -reprendió el maestro -usted también señor Ibiki

-Lo sentimos profesor -contestó apenada para luego quedarse en silencio

 **&. &.&.&.&**

En la tarde, Taiki al llegar al planetario tomó asiento en una de las pocas sillas que quedaban vacías, había mucha gente

-¿Están ocupados esos asientos? -preguntó una voz

-No -respondió sin fijarse quien preguntaba

-Michiru están ocup... ¡tú! -señaló Haruka molesta al ver a Taiki

-Vamos Haruka -calmó Michiru llevando a Haruka al asiento libre más alejado de Taiki

Al final quedaron dispersos así, Haruka, a su lado Michiru, luego Setsuna y Taiki

-¿Ustedes otra vez? Se supone que deberían estar en su planeta con su princesa ¿no? -comentó Haruka

-Ese tema no es de tu incumbencia -respondió Taiki

-Es molesto encontrarse con jovencitos que sólo causan alboroto -respondió -¿a qué volvieron a este planeta?

-Haruka -llamó Michiru -¿qué te parece si salimos a tomar aire?

Las dos salieron tratando de hacer el menor ruido para evitar molestar a las demás personas

-Sé muy bien que no somos de su agrado -habló Taiki una vez que se fueron -pero les demostramos que no somos enemigos

-Nuestra misión es proteger a la princesa de cualquier sujeto de otro sistema solar -contestó Setsuna -aun cuando hayan demostrado no ser enemigos; debemos estar alerta

-Esa no es la única razón ¿verdad? -dijo Taiki -desconfían de nosotros porque Seiya amó a Tsukino ¿o me equivoco?

-No entenderías -contestó Setsuna

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó extrañado

-Ya te dije, debemos estar alerta ante cualquier batalla; que se logre fundar Tokio de Crystal es nuestra principal misión, tambien debemos proteger y velar por Serena, somos sus guerreras y guardianas

Taiki se quedó en silencio analizando lo dicho por Setsuna

-Más aún con los sucesos pasados, debemos estar más alerta -susurro para sí misma Setsuna

Pero Taiki logró escucharla y le dirigió una mirada llena de confusión, ella solamente se levantó y salió lentamente no sin antes decir "adiós"

 **&. &.&.&.&**

En la tarde, precisamente en el templo Hikawa, todas ya se encontraban reunidas, sólo faltaban Seiya y Yaten, las chicas ya habían sacado sus libros y cuadernos; mientras se mantenían sentadas en los cojines del suelo rodeando la mesa.

Rei que estaba con mucho sueño ya que la noche anterior no logró dormir por otra de esas premoniciones, era casi lo mismo; no existía pista del nuevo enemigo, ni siquiera sus amigas lo sabían, pero estaba decidida. Se los diría; ya no quería guardar secretos a quienes siempre aprecio y a quienes siempre la apoyaron incondicionalmente.

-Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina -llamó Rei

-¿Qué sucede Rei? -preguntaron las cuatro al unísono

-Tengo que decirl...

Rei fue interrumpida por la llegada de Yaten y Seiya, quienes las saludaron y se sentaron en los dos cojines desocupados que eran entre Rei y Mina, Seiya se sentó al lado de la rubia, mientras que para la mala suerte de Rei, Yaten se sentó a su lado. Sus amigas se quedaron totalmente intrigadas y preocupadas, sabían en el fondo que algo le pasaba a Rei. Cada uno empezó a estudiar.

-Amy ¿cómo se hace esto? -preguntó Lita mostrando un ejercicio que no lograba entender del todo

Amy le explicó pacientemente hasta que Lita logró entender, la única que hacia el papel de profesora era Amy, ya que Taiki ni Richard habían asistido, aunque Seiya y Yaten no necesitaban mucha ayuda. Más que todo el peliplata que era demasiado orgulloso para pedir ayuda.

Los párpados de Rei se cerraban lentamente, estaba totalmente cansada, cerró sus ojos por un momento pero los abrió segundos después por las risas de Serena y Mina.

Mina y Serena estaban enfocadas en un manga, el cual al parecer era muy hilarante ya que no paraban de reírse. A todos les salió una gota en la cabeza

-¡Serena, Mina! -gritó Rei molesta -¿qué están haciendo?

Rei empezó a regañar a sus amigas, molesta por ser tan descuidadas, cual si fuera una madre regañando a sus hijas. Después de que pidieran disculpas asustadas por el temperamento de Rei.

-Vamos chicas, vinimos a estudiar -habló Lita

-Deberían preocuparse más por sus estudios -comentó Amy señalando a Serena y a Mina -reprobarán este examen si no estudian

-Vamos Amy -intervino Seiya -un poco de entretenimiento no hará mal a nadie

-¡Serena! -bramó Rei molesta al ver que seguía metida en el manga -Dej...

-Siempre eres así de temperamental -habló Yaten burlón

Esta vez Rei ya no se pudo controlar, enfadada totalmente por lo dicho por el peliplata y con una vena en la frente

-Al menos no soy una idiota obstinada -atacó Rei

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente, Seiya y sus amigas se habían quedado en silencio total, Yaten que iba a responder fue interrumpido

-Vuelvo en un momento, olvidé comprar unas cosas -habló la pelinegra

Antes de que alguien pudiera contestar salió del templo, con el fin de evitar una discusión.

-Wow eso fue intenso -exclamó Seiya luego de unos minutos, recibiendo una severa mirada de las cuatro mujeres

-Yaten -habló Amy -creo que deberías disculparte

El peliplata no respondió y sólo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos

-Aunque Rei sea algo temperamental -dijo Lita -Ella es una gran amiga y una buena persona

-Creo que no estudiaremos por hoy -habló Amy que empezaba a guardar sus cosas

Las cuatro amigas y los dos hermanos Kou empezaron a guardar sus respectivas cosas, despidiéndose en la salida del templo, claramente no había señales de la sacerdotisa.

 **&. &.&.&**

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Si, ya sé que no tengo verguenza para aparecerme recién por aquí, casi dos meses: pero ¡calma! Todo tiene una explicación.

Planeaba subir este capítulo el 29 de enero (hace ya casi un mes atrás) como regalo en el cual expresaba mi agradecimiento a todas las lectoras/res que siguen mi fic, ya que el 29/01 se cumplió un año que publiqué el fic; pero lamentablemente no pude subirlo, ya que el 25 llegaron unos familiares míos y blah blah blah...se quedaron hasta el 2 de febrero; asi que esos días que pensaba escribir hasta el 29 no pude realizarlo. Luego mis clases iniciaron el 6/02 (son en la mañana) y como sabrán en mi instituto no me dieron vacaciones (paso clases en la tarde); asi que con los deberes, tareas, mis otras actividades diarias y demás no pude escribir.

Aunque esas no fueron las únicas razones, publiqué dos one shots, uno es un MinaxSeiya y otro es un ReixYaten; tambien estuve algo deprimida por problemas, eso y otras cosas (bueno ya no les aburro) me hicieron perder la inspiración. Pero ahora al fin logré terminar el capítulo. Agradezco enormemente que se tomen su tiempo para leer este fic, me dan ánimos para continuar.

Como ya saben espero sus comentarios, críticas, opiniones, etc. Espero que les haya gustado, no sabía donde cortar el capítulo, así que tuve que cortar ahí.

Así mismo les invito a leer mis dos one shots que publiqué (Si aún no los han leído) uno es un SeiyaxMina y el otro un ReixYaten; ambos los pueden encontrar en mi perfil

Les mando saludos y abrazos

Se despide ...su amiga

Shizudei


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 _Los recuerdos van en cursiva_

*pensamientos*

cambio de escena = &&&

 **Disfruten**

 **CAPÍTULO XI**

Los Kou al llegar a su casa, se encontraron con que Taiki ya había llegado.

-Vaya pensé que tardarían -comentó Taiki

Yaten lo ignoró completamente, pasando de largo hasta la cocina

-¿Qué le sucede? -preguntó Taiki extrañado

Seiya empezó a contarle lo sucedido a Taiki mientras se sentaba en el sillón, luego de unos minutos finalizó y Taiki se quedó en silencio analizando la situación.

-No imagine aquello -habló finalmente Taiki -Pero creo que le debes una disculpa a Hino

Yaten que estaba en la cocina y logró escuchar aquello, frunció el ceño en desacuerdo y molesto

-Igual opino lo mismo, eso fue grosero -comentó Seiya

El peliplata no dijo nada sólo subió a su habitación, al entrar en esta misma se acostó en su cama, con los brazos tras de su nuca. Frunció el ceño pensando en lo sucedido ¿Por qué todos lo culpaban a él? Él no había dicho nada malo, además fue la sacerdotisa quién lo llamó _obstinado_ y ahora se había referido a él como un _idiota_ ¡eso era el colmo! No pediría disculpas por más que todos lo dijesen *idiotas* -pensó

Dos días transcurrieron en los que ni Rei ni Yaten cruzaron palabra alguna, de hecho ni siquiera se habían visto, cuando Itsuki llamó a Rei ésta alegó que se sentía enferma y no podía ir.

Estaban en clases todos, la mayoría conversaba con sus amigos ya que el profesor aún no habia llegado. Ibiki que estaba callado sólo los observaba, no parecían malas personas, quizás si podía hacer amistad con alguno *No, recuerda tu misión* -se repredió mentalmente

-Hola Ibiki -saludó Mina al llegar para luego sentarse a su lado

-Hola -saludó poniendo una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo es Francia? ¿Tienes familia? ¿A qué viniste a Japón? -preguntó Mina animada a fin de conversar

-Rústico, Francia es rústico; vine con mi hermano, se encuentra enfermo -respondió Ibiki cambiando su semblante a uno más frío

-¿Enfermo? Siento escuchar eso -comentó la rubia -¿está con tratamiento?

-Si, alguien lo está curando -el peliverde desvío la mirada

-¡Que bueno! Eso significa que se pondrá bien, pero ¿que tiene? ¿de qué está enfermo? -preguntó Mina curiosa

La mirada de Ibiki se ensombreció y recordó todo lo que sucedió "aquél día"

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Se oían explosiones a lo lejos, todo su planeta habia sido atacado; todos habian muerto, a excepción de Ibiki y su moribundo hermano. Tomó el cuerpo casi inerte de su hermano, tenía heridas que sangraban a gran escala, no había quien lo ayude, Ibiki estaba desesperado, su hermano, la única familia que le quedaba estaba muriendo_

 _-Veo que necesitas ayuda -habló una voz_

 _-¿Quién eres? -se pusó a la defensiva_

 _-Me llamo Lumier, vengo de parte del señor Ares_

 _-¿Quién es él? -preguntó aún desconfiado_

 _-Solo vengo a ofrecerte un trato -respondió ignorando su pregunta_

 _-¿Qué es?_

 _-Yo salvo a tu hermano y tu me ayudas a cumplir unos objetivos_

 _-¿Qué clase de objetivos? -preguntó desconfiado_

 _-Te lo diré después, pero recuerda que mientras hablamos tu hermano muere lentamente_

 _Ibiki bajó la cabeza y cedió, Lumier tomó al hermano de Ibiki y los tres se transportaron a otro lugar_

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Ibiki frunció el ceño al recordar, era la única forma de salvarlo

-Nunca te han dicho que preguntas demasiado -contestó molesto

-Pero yo sólo quería conv... -trató de defenderse Mina

-No quiero hablar, ni escucharte -respondió el peliverde mientras salía del aula

Mina solo se quedó callada y se sentó en su banco

Seiya que había notado el cambio abrupto del estado de ánimo de Mina se acercó a ella

-¿Mina estás bien? -preguntó el pelinegro

-Si, es sólo que hice que Ibiki se molestará por mis preguntas -respondió sintiéndose culpable

Seiya sintió una punzada en su pecho, era una mezcla de enojo y molestia ¿qué le sucedía? No pudo responder ni seguir con sus cavilaciones mentales ya que el profesor acababa de ingresar al aula.

 **& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Rei salía lentamente de la preparatoria, había sido un día agotador por los deberes que tenía pendientes y la falta de descanso adecuado por las premoniciones que la acechaban durante las noches, acompañadas de horribles sensaciones de angustia. Cuando iba a cruzar la avenida vió una cabellera plateada, inmediatamente la imagen de Yaten se proyectó en su cabeza, pero al ver el rostro de la persona pudo apreciar que no era él, frunció el ceño al recordar la última vez que se dirigieron la palabra, se sentía levemente culpable por haberlo llamado de esa forma, pero se retractó *se lo merecía* -pensó molesta al recordar que el detonante de esa "discusión" fue que Yaten la llamase _temperamental._ Sin darse cuenta ya estaba al pie del templo, subió perezosamente los escalones y caminó hasta su habitación una vez que ingresó al templo, dejó a un lado su maletín y entró a la ducha con una toalla en la mano.

Una vez que la tina estaba llena de agua cálida y burbujas, se desprendió de todas sus prendas hasta quedar totalmente desnuda, se sumergió lentamente en la tina, relajando su cuerpo al entrar en contacto con el agua, suspiró largamente mientras recostaba sus brazos a los costados de la tina y su cabeza en la parte superior de esta misma; se quedó unos minutos así para luego sumergirse totalmente en el agua, al estar sumergida una imagen apareció en su cabeza, era demasiado realista, había sangre pero no de ella, era de alguien más, un cuerpo estaba inmóvil en el suelo no muy lejos. Segundos después salió del agua totalmente exaltada y asustada; al salir de la tina envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla para luego ir a la habitación y sentarse en su cama mientras que con otra toalla se secaba el cabello.

Una ves terminó de secar y peinar su cabellera empezó a vestirse, se coloco unos pantalones y una blusa de tirantes blanca. Salió a buscar a su abuelo pero este se encontraba vendiendo amuletos a unas jovencitas de preparatoria; así que volvió a su pieza donde se percató que debía recojer un registro que olvidó en la preparatoria, avisó a su abuelo y salió rumbo a la preparatoria aún pensativa al recordar la imagen de minutos antes, sintió escalofríos recorrer por su cuerpo.

&&&&&&&&&&.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ibiki -llamó una voz -Así que aquí estás

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Nada, sólo vine a recordarte que debes vigilar a La princesa de la Luna

-¿Y las demás Scouts?

-Ya sabemos la identidad de las Outhers, ellas mismas se delataron en un encuentro que tuvimos -respondió Lumier -La guardiana de Marte la detectamos con el cetro del señor Ares que respondió a la energía del cristal de Marte

-¿Y las demás Inners?

-Debes encontrarlas, de seguro ya aparecerán

Lumier levantó la mano y de esta misma empezó a formarse energía cuando abrió la palma se abrió un portal que los transportó a ambos a otro lugar. Segundos después aparecieron cerca de un parque, en una avenida algo solitaria.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -habló Ibiki

-Fíjate quien viene -respondió

Los ojos de Ibiki cambiaron de color se tornaron profundamente negros, esto permitía que Ibiki viese a grandes distancias sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

-Ella es... -dijo al volverse verdes sus ojos otra vez

-Si, es la guardiana de Marte -interrumpió -debes ganarte su confianza, así descubriremos a las demás Scouts

-De acuerdo -respondió Ibiki -Ya esta muy cerca, debemos irnos

-Véte, yo me quedaré -habló Lumier con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro

Ibiki se mantuvo en silencio para luego transportarse a otro lugar, Lumier se mantuvo parado sin mediar más palabras, segundos despúes logró vislumbrar a la sacerdotisa que cada vez estaba más y más cerca, ella miraba hacia el suelo hasta que levantó la mirada y cruzó la vista con Lumier se quedó instantaneamente inmóvil y frunció el ceño mientras se ponía a la defensiva.

-Sacerdotisa -habló Lumier

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -respondió la pelinegra

-Nada, sólo buscó divertirme -dijo Lumier mientras sacaba un par de cartas oscuras y en la otra mano tenía 3 objetos diminutos

Estas tomaron la forma de dos sombras, eran completamente blancas, idénticas y tenían sus brazos de lo que parecía ser una planta, al igual que sus pies,

-¡Por el poder del cristal de Marte! -gritó Rei mientras se transformaba con su pluma -¡Transformación!

-¡Miru miru ataquen! -ordenó Lumier

Ambas criaturas empezaron a atacarla con golpes, para Rei era muy díficil esquivar a dos sombras al mismo tiempo, fue peor cuando Lumier invocó a una tercera sombra más, un golpe en el estómago hizo que Rei cayese en el suelo.

-¡Saeta llameante de marte! -atacó Rei

Pensó que las destruiría, pero las tres sombras se unieron formando con sus manos-plantas una especie de escudo que neutralizó el ataque, fue después que las sombras se dirigieron a atacarla nuevamente, y Rei aprovechó para lanzar un ataque más, sólo dos lo esquivaron, la tercera sombra se desintegró y en ese momento uno de los objetos que Lumier tenía en sus manos se rompió en pedazos de cristal. *Así que con eso controla las sombras, debo destruir esos cristales que tiene en la mano* -pensó Rei

-Vaya, acabaste con una -dijo él -Veamos si puedes con cuatro

Dos sombras más se materializaron, rodeando así las cuatro a Rei, atacó nuevamente con su saeta, pero no funcionaba, estaba rodeada. Recibió golpes en todo el cuerpo de parte de aquellas sombras, hasta que sus piernas sangraban ya que no sólo eran golpes, sino también aquellas "manos" tomaban forma de dagas y guadañas, cayó de rodillas mientras respiraba dificultosamente, tres sombras inmovilizaron el cuerpo de Rei, las manos y piernas, impidiendo que pueda atacar o defenderse.

-Vaya, al parecer eres demasiado débil -dijo el peliazul

La otra sombra formó una guadaña con una de sus manos, dirigiéndola hacia el cuello de Rei, la separó y rápidamente volvió a dirigirla hacia Rei, ella con los ojos temblorosos y la enorme rabia de no poder defenderse apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos. Pero el golpe no llegó en lugar de eso escuchó una voz que lanzaba un ataque.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Tan malo había sido lo que dijo? Acaso en realidad ¿fue su culpa? *Yo sólo dije la verdad* -pensó Yaten tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, pero si él no habia hecho nada ¿por qué todos decían que era su culpa? ¿por qué él se sentía "levemente" culpable? Cerró los ojos y suspiró cansado, maldiciéndose internamente. Tomó su móvil y salió del aula ya que las clases habían llegado a su fin, ignoró las despedidas de sus compañeras, pasó de recto sin pronunciar palabra.

Al salir definitivamente de la preparatoria empezó a caminar sin un rumbo, olvidando el auto estacionado fuera, no le tomó importancia y mientras caminaba cerca del parque escuchó gritos y peleas, iba ignorarlos pero se dio cuenta que era importante. Rápidamente corrió hasta el lugar; la escena lo dejó sin habla. Estaba Rei inmovilizada por 4 criaturas y una persona más. Aquella pelea era demasiado desigual.

Reaccionó inmediatamente al darse cuenta que aquella criatura planeaba asesinar a Rei, se transformó en Sailor Healer y justo cuando iba a atacarla con la guadaña; primero lo hizo Yaten enviando un ataque.

-¡Infierno estelar de Healer! -lanzó su ataque acabando con las sombras

-Pero que... -Lumier se dio la vuelta -¿Quién eres tú?

Healer sonrió y formó otro ataque para lanzarlo a Lumier, éste lo esquivó y Healer aprovechó para ir hacía Rei.

-¿Estás bien? -dijo al estar junto a ella

-Healer -la pelinegra la miró sorprendida

-Creo que así será más divertido -habló Lumier -Sombra, te invoco

Volvieron a materializarse 4 sombras más, empezando una pelea un tanto desigual. Rei estaba en aprietos ya que Lumier mando dos sombras más contra ella minutos deapúes, quedando cuatro a uno. Mientras Healer peleaba con dos sombras ya que no se había percatado de eso.

Healer acabó con las dos sombras y pudo ver que cuando Rei mató a dos de estás, aquellas volvían a surgir y se duplicaban. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que el principal objetivo de ese sujeto era dañar a Rei, fue en su ayuda y al tratar de evitar que atacasen más a Rei se interpuso consiguiendo su objetivo, pero a costa de que lastimasen su brazo izquierdo demasido.

-Él los controla con cristales, los tiene en su mano -habló Rei -hay que destruirlos

Ambos se prepararon para atacar, harían creer a Lumier que el ataque era para las sombras.

-Infierno estelar de Healer -atacó a las sombras para cubrir a Rei

-Saeta llameante de Marte -aprovechó la distracción para atacar a Lumier destruyendo así los cristales

Las sombras se desvanecieron al instante, así terminaron con todas

-¡Maldición! -gritó Lumier

Healer y Mars se pusieron a la defensiva para atacarlo

-Nos volveremos a ver Mars -dijo antes de teletransportarse

Ambos suspiraron y deshicieron su transformación respectivamente

-Gracias Yaten -fue lo primero que dijo Rei brindandole una dulce sonrisa -De verdad

Yaten la miró en silencio y asintió sin decir palabra, estaba dispuesto ha irse hasta que sintió una delgada mano tomándolo del brazo

-Espera Yaten -habló la pelinegra -tu brazo está sangrando

Yaten ni siquiera lo había tomado en cuenta, pero en verdad aquella herida le dolía demasiado.

-No te preocupes -habló Yaten -deberías preocuparte de ti misma

-Mis heridas no son muy graves, sanarán -dijo -pero la que tienes en tu brazo parece grave

-No importa -respondió y se dio la vuelta

-¡Espera! -ella lo volvió a tomar del brazo suavemente -déjame curarte, por favor Yaten, tómalo como un agradecimiento

Yaten lo pensó unos segundos, iba a negarse nuevamente pero sus hermanos le harían un montón de preguntas si llegaba con el brazo así, además se exponía a los constantes acosos de periodistas y esto significaría un grave, un muy grave escándalo y no estaba dispuesto a lidiar con uno más.

-Esta bien -respondió -pero debo ir por el auto

Rei asintió y lo siguió, al principio Yaten se quedó extrañado por su actitud pero no le tomó importancia. Ambos llegaron caminando hasta la preparatoria que no quedaba muy lejos, tomó las llaves y ambos subieron, encaminándose hasta el templo, el camino fue silencioso y demasiado incómodo para ambos.

Una vez llegaron, se percataron de la presencia del abuelo del Rei que rezaba

-Abuelo ya llegué -habló Rei -traje a un amigo, iremos a mi habitación

Tan pronto terminó de decir la frase rápidamente se dirigió con Yaten hasta su habitación para evitar cualquier pregunta de su abuelo por los raspones y heridas que tenían ambos. Especialmente el brazo sangrante de Yaten.

Entraron a la habitación, Yaten se percató que la habitación de Rei era bastante ordenada, estaba su cama junto a un pequeño velador a su lado, un par de escritorios, un armario, y una pequeña mesita.

-Siéntate en la cama -comentó -mientras voy por las cosas que necesitaré

Yaten hizo caso y se sentó al borde de la cama, mientras veía como Rei salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Dirigió su mirada al pequeño velador, logró ver unas fotos ya que un cajón estaba semiabierto, no era una persona curiosa pero no resistió y tomó las fotos del cajón. Habían varias con sus amigas y Darien y un par de fotos con un tipo, no lo conocía pero por sus ropas podía suponer que se trataba de alguien que trabajaba en el templo. En la parte inferior había una nota escrita: _"Te extrañaré Nicholas"._ Frunció el ceño al ver aquello, al parecer era bastante apegado a la sacerdotisa, no terminó de ver las fotos ya que escuchó pasos venir del otro lado; las puso en su lugar y fingió que nada sucedió.

-Ya tengo todo listo -dijo al entrar -destapa tu brazo

El ojiverde se quitó el saco que llevaba quedando con una playera de manga corta, Rei tomó suavemente su brazo mientras pasaba algodón con agua oxigenada para desinfectar la herida, procedió a aplicar un desinfectante más para luego colocarle un poco de un líquido espeso para sanar heridas. Debía esperar a que secase un poco para aplicar una crema/ungüento más y poder vendarlo. Ambos estaban en silencio sin siquiera mirarse.

-Yaten -habló la pelinegra haciendo una pausa

-Dime

-Y-yo q-qquería disculparme por lo del otro día -tartamudeo avergonzada la sacerdotisa

-Pero

-No espera, se que hice mal al llamarte así -dijo sinceramente Rei mientras aplicaba una crema en el brazo de Yaten -fue culpa mía el que empiece esa pelea

Yaten se quedó en silencio ¿qué debía decir ahora? Él no era nada bueno con las disculpas. Algo dentro de él le decía que simplemente aceptará las disculpas de Rei y olviden el asunto, pero en cambio también sentía una leve "necesidad de disculparse" con Rei. Salió de sus cavilaciones mentales cuando sintió que Rei se acercaba más a él y empezaba a pasar una venda por su brazo.

-Esta bien -habló finalmente Yaten -también tuve cierta parte de la culpa

Rei lo miró sorprendida y extrañada. ¿él era Yaten? Él era aquél chico frío y cortante o es que la pelea le afectó demasiado. Nunca espero esa respuesta del peliplata.

-También te debo una disculpa -continuó el ojiverde

Ahora si Rei estaba completamente confundida, se quedó en shook al escuchar aquello y paró de vendar para mirarlo a los ojos. Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos pero debido a la cercanía que tenían les resultó incómodo y simplemente Yaten desvío la mirada mientras que Rei volvió su vista a su brazo para terminar de vendarlo.

-Esta listo Yaten -comentó la chica

Yaten asintió, iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, era Itsuki, se sorprendió al ver que tenía catorce llamadas pérdidas.

-Hola... si... ya voy...

Ajá ... tuve un inconveniente... pero te digo que es verdad

Yaten colgó la llamada y guardó el móvil en su bolsillo

-Debo irme

Ambos se levantaron y salieron del templo, Rei lo acompañó hasta la salida

-¿Itsuki está molesto? -preguntó Rei

-Si, no fui al estudio -respondió -ahora debe estar esperándome en casa junto a Taiki y Seiya

Llegaron a la salida del templo

-Adiós Yaten, y gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda -habló la mujer mientras sonreía

Yaten se dio la vuelta e hizo un ademán de despedirse con unas señas en las manos antes de subir a su auto.

-Esa sonrisa -susurró para si mismo al arrancar el auto e ir camino a su casa

Cuando Rei volvió a su habitación tomó su celular y llamó a Itsuki.

 **& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 **N/A:** Hola! Pido una ENORME disculpa por haberme perdido tanto tiempo y no actualizar, en verdad lo lamento mucho.

Les quería desear una **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, ESPERO LA HAYAN PASADO BIEN JUNTO A SUS SERES QUERIDOS Y FAMILIAS! (aunque algo atrasada).**

 **Y desearles ¡UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, ESPERO LA PASEN SUPER JUNTO A SU FAMILIA. ESPERO SIGAMOS SIENDO AMIGOS ESTE 2018 QUE SE VIENE, TAMBIÉN ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN BRINDANDO SU APOYO AL LEER MIS FICS! PASENLA LINDO, LES MANDO UN GRAN ABRAZO!.**

Pd: Perdonen las fallas ortográficas que hay :(

Me despido, besos y abrazos

Bye bye

Shizudei


End file.
